Where Loyalties Lie
by Forgotten Son
Summary: AU. During the Third Shinobi War Kirigakure set a plan in motion. Simple really, just steal a bloodline. See new faces emerge in a twist of fate as they play their part and assist the Child of Prophecy, the rest of Konoha 11 and discover their loyalties. OC's(few). Epic in length(I hope). Also this is my first story, EVER, so nothing harsh just critique with respect. Please Review!
1. The First of Many

**This is a re-write of my previous story 'Where Loyalties Lie', after thinking it over and where I wanted to take it and also not really liking what I had previously wrote. I am in no way an expert writer and any reviews would help me. Except for flamers, as this is my first (technically 2nd) story there will undoubtedly be mistakes, typos, and the general things that may put people off. I'm not perfect, so get over it.**

**Also things will be slightly AU (obviously) so that the time line fits, but trust me, they aren't major changes or anything overly drastic.**

**As far as OC's go, there will be a number of them, but I'd like to know when they're approaching Mary Sue/ Gary Stu status, so that we can avoid it.**

**Finally, later in the story the bloodline will be blatantly obvious as to where I got it from (if you hadn't figured it out already), and I do not own the concept. I'm using it as a base for the kekkei genkai of my OC's clan, and WILL be explained. . . when the time is right.**

**I don't own Naruto, only the OC's, original plot, and things of that nature. But then again, what's really original anymore. . .you get the point.**

**I hope you all enjoy the story and once again, please review.**

_**Prologue: Chapter 1: The First of Many**_

**(Two Years Before Kyuubi, 20 miles East of the Land of Hot Springs)**

The forest truly was a thing of beauty, especially at this time of night. The moonlight just seemed to bounce and dance amongst the leaves as a soft breath of wind gave them life. A civilian would think it dark, but the moon provided a certain eerie vividness to the dark wood, more than enough for a shinobi to operate in.

'A little chakra to one's eyes doesn't hurt neither,' one man thought, sitting atop a thick branch with his legs dangling off the edge. There was nothing discernible about him, his figure and face blocked by a black cloak and a white mask. Upon closer examination however, under the left eye slit there sat a red '0' etched into the surface.

The man never moved from his perch, even as he sensed another presence land behind him, dressed similarly, yet without any detail to his mask. Keeping his gaze out on the dark abyss that made up the forest of Fire Country, the man asked with authority, "Perimeter?"

The individual straightened and answered accordingly, "The perimeter is secure Captain, and camp has been set," his voice was lighter, obviously younger than his captain, but there was something else there as well...

The Captain chuckled quietly, still audible to his subordinate, "You're too rigid boy," he played it off for the boy's sake, but inside it gave him a new reason to be alert, "How's the package?"

The boy shifted his weight, upset with the term. A moment passed and when no response was given the captain turned slightly, catching the junior ANBU at the edge of his vision. Snapping out of his funk, the boy spoke albeit reluctantly. "The others are watching over the _package, _Sir."

Sighing to himself, the captain stretched out his arms then slowly stood to face the boy, "Good, head back. I'll be there shortly." Nodding, the boy vanished in a cloud of mist. Reaching into his cloak the captain pulled out a folded map an opened it up before holding it to the base of the tree. If he was right then his squad would reach the capital by midday tomorrow, then look for a small harbor along the coast to charter a boat. They made great time, over a hundred miles today, hauling ass the entire trip.

He would've kept going, but his squad needed rest. Just in case.

Folding the map back up, he let his arms hang to his sides looking out into the darkness again.

Staring.

He wouldn't admit it, but he had felt off the whole time after attaining their objective. The informant had been spot on, the retrieval clean, no mishaps. Nothing went this well.

The Captain shook his head, then disappeared in the same manner to find himself in a small camp. There were no tents and no fire, as per his orders fueled by his paranoia.

The squad consisted of five, a regular cell plus one more to watch over the 'package'. Said package was a bundle of cloth, held with the care that one might see a mother with her child. Funny, that it was indeed a woman whom held it, 'Green', identified by the green patterns on her mask.

He didn't look long at the package, as it brought some thoughts to the surface that were better left out of the mission. "Best get some sleep," he said aloud, "We're moving hard tomorrow, first light." He looked to the rest of his squad, the only difference other than size was the varying detail of their masks. 'Red' was the second woman, an experienced member of the team. That left only one more, 'Blue', the next ranking superior.

A man, taller than the captain himself stepped forward from the bushes, gaining everyone's attention. His mask had three blue lines running down the center, his voice deep and gruff as he spoke, "I'll take first watch Captain." he said, launching himself into the canopy without another word. The leader was fine with that, and was ready to turn in, but stopped himself short.

That feeling again. It sent shivers down his spine, and if it wasn't for his training, everyone would've seen it.

Gritting his teeth the captain followed after his subordinate. The man turned to see his C.O. and tilted his head slightly to the side, "Something up, Cap'n?"

"Stay alert, Huyu," he said with a severity to it, walking up to the man that stood a few inches taller than himself.

The two stared at each other, and Huyu understood the underlining order. He wouldn't have used his name if it wasn't absolutely serious. He'd known the captain a long time and he'd trust the man's gut on this. To be honest, he wasn't expecting to come out of this spotless, the fact that the peace had lasted this long was a miracle, not to mention what he'd found himself. "Understood, Kiroo."

Kiroo's nerves were put to ease, if only a little. But it was best to assume the worst in their current state of affairs, "How'd your check go?"

"I'm glad you asked," Huyu spoke, leaning himself against the tree, "I scouted our first line of traps..." Pulling the map again, Kiroo laid it out for both to see and Huyu pointed to a section of forest a hundred-fifty yards from camp. "I think we're being followed Cap'n. The traps weren't tripped, but from what I could tell, it looked as if they were being tested." His finger then moved towards the east, "I had to check it out, and good that I had," he looked right at the Captain, "same evidence."

Kiroo remained silent, looking at the map. Enemy scouts, had to be. He figured the only reason they hadn't been attacked yet was because the enemy was trying to determine who they were and condition of the package. "Good thing we left our headbands home, this would have bad repercussions if we fail." With the route he picked, anyone following would assume Kumogakure first, maybe Iwa which was highly plausible with their history with the Leaf.

Huyu chuckled, "What's worse than the war we're fighting now?" The humor was lost on the Captain and Huyu understood why, if the Leaf ever found out about this mission, about their village of origin...

Konoha wouldn't stop until their home was a smoldering pile of rubble.

Kiroo's eyes scanned the map again, looking for something to call out too him, shifting his gaze from the map to the camp he glanced over everyone.

Until his eyes rested on the boy, checking over his equipment. Despite the youngest member's field experience, mistakes happen in these kinds of ops, especially when they're not used to them, "Where did White set his traps?"

"West," Huyu answered quickly, "The enemy went south, so it'll take time to evaluate the whole perimeter, maybe three hours tops. Then they'll have to plan some kind of assault around capturing the package."

Kiroo peered over at his squad again and whistled lowly, when they looked to him he gestured for Red and she immediately leapt into the tree landing gracefully. Taking note of the situation she spoke in a slow and uncaring manner, belaying her actual professionalism, "...Complications?"

Meanwhile, back down in the camp White was starting to grow impatient. Or maybe it was nervousness, as he stood and paced around the clearing. He didn't like being left out, he felt like a glorified baby sitter, his eyes casting a fleeting glance towards the woman.

"Sit down," came a voice from behind him. He turned to Green, 'I hate these code-names, they're not even good ones,' he thought briefly before she continued, "Quiet your nerves, and you'll do fine. If you weren't capable, then you wouldn't be here." Normally he wouldn't have done so, her not in command and all. But something in her voice sounded familiar, like a distant memory.

He'd think about it later. Though he did notice she often spoke to him more than the others, other than that she was kind of reserved.

Letting out a groan, the boy took his seat opposite of Green but would still occasionally glower at his superiors. Sure, he wasn't as experienced as them, but come on! ANBU work wasn't that much harder than the missions he'd been on before, was it? So far things had gone off without a hitch, they were flying through the mission.

He could've been out there fighting some leaf nin on the front lines, instead here he is on some bogus black ops assignment! And for what?! A Kami-foresaken _baby_!? His eyes lingered on the bundle in Green's arms as she handled it with the utmost care. 'My skills are so being wasted,' he let his head fall limp and his shoulders slump.

Green witnessed the action and giggled lightly to herself, guessing what must have been going through his head, before returning her attention back on the bundle held in her grasp.

Back up in the tree, Red nodded to the two across from her, "Understood . . . I'll set up," she held her hand out, waiting until both men handed her a small bundle of papers, though her's lingered on Huyu's a moment longer, "I hope this isn't your entire stash . . . Most likely things will get messy, even after the first wave." Without waiting for a response she vanished to complete her task.

With Red gone Kiroo gave one last statement, "This could be it, no doubt it'll be a hell of a fight. But we still have two advantages," with that said he hopped down back into the clearing. "White. Green, get some sleep, that's an order."

**(Six Hours Later, Sun Rise)**

Kiroo was on watch, though he had woken everyone an hour earlier to prepare. "Listen, we have a slight change of plans." The five of them were grouped together, forming a loose circle with himself in the center.

So far only Green and White were unaware of the possible attack. Possible being an understatement, Kiroo was sure they'd be hit soon, "Captain, what are you talking about?" asked the boy, he was aware something had been up with the three talking last night, but not what it was exactly. At first he figured it was a change in their route, but now...

"We were followed, weren't we Sir?" Green was quick on the uptake, that was a good thing as far as Kiroo was concerned. White whipped his head to face her, and she could just imagine the look of shock on his face. It was almost enough to draw another giggle from her.

"Exactly," it was at this moment that soft explosions could be heard in the distance to their west, only White turning in the same direction. "This is the plan," he continued, more explosions continuing as the sounds slowly got louder and louder, closer and closer, "Red, Blue and I will hold the position just long enough to give you a decent head start." In the low light of the sun, one could see dim flashes of light in the distance to accompany the noise.

White nodded slowly, then hardened his eyes behind his mask, he wouldn't fail here. He was a little irked that he couldn't stay and fight, but he knew that someone had to help Green protect the child.

More explosions, followed with some incoherent yelling and shouts in the distance, "You two won't stop until you hit the capital and base up, we'll find you."

Traps continued to be triggered, and White grew nervous again . . . He hadn't set that many traps, which meant that one of them did. If they chose to attack from the west, it was because it was the weakest. White's fists tightened until his knuckles were a ghostly pale color. He snapped out of it however, when a hand came to rest on his shoulder.

It was Kiroo, "Everything is going according to plan, and you have your part to play. Go," he said, gently nudging him away with Green, "Now."

swallowing his anger, Green pulled him along with her free hand and soon the two disappeared into the canopy. No more explosions could be heard by the trio, but they knew well enough that there was more to come. Their fight would soon begin.

A sudden volley of shuriken flew at them from deep in the woods and the trio responded in kind, drawing weapons and deflecting any in danger of hitting them.

"_Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu)_!" following the call, an inferno blasted towards their position like a wave and the three jumped in separate directions to dodge, Red attached herself to a tree and threw a kunai into the trees fifty feet away in the origin of the jutsu, a heart beat later, a man fell to the ground. A kunai buried to the hilt in his neck.

The sounds of breaking branches echoed from above her, and she propelled herself horizontally away to another tree just in time to see two bodies hit the ground. The bottom body flat on her back, and the second Blue, feet planted firmly on her chest having crushed her ribcage.

Red glanced around, and even though she couldn't see their enemy hidden amoungst the dozens of trees, she could feel their presence, "So. . . The fun begins." She took of to begin her battle, Huyu doing the same moments later.

**(Kiroo '0')**

Twenty yards away Kiroo locked himself in a taijutsu bout against a man dressed in black shinobi fatigues, a light green flak jacket sans scroll pouches and collar-guard, a leaf bandana covering his hair from view, and Sharingan blazing with hatred. The man threw a jab aimed for Kiroo's 'chin', but the Captain leaned back an inch out of the limb's range. The cloaked ANBU fired a round house kick, but it sailed over his opponent who duck underneath drawing a kunai in the same instant. Before the Leaf shinobi could lunge in for the kill, Kiroo used his momentum to keep the spin, and the kick, moving as he dropped his support leg down.

The man's eyes widened, his Sharingan seeing the attack clearly, but not fast enough to dodge. Instead he attempted to block and was sent bouncing off the ground a few yards when Kiroo's shin connected with his head.

Almost immediately more Leaf shinobi started to come out of the wood work, all of them Uchiha. And so a deadly game ensued, the three ANBU doing their damnedest to stay alive in the swarm. They kept themselves moving covering each others faults if necessary as they steadily fell back, countering only, playing defensive. 'These aren't their best, they should be better than this,' Kiroo analyzed in his mind, burying a kunai into the liver of an unfortunate shinobi. He looked over to see that both Red and Blue were handling themselves well, not in any _immediate_ danger.

Two more Uchiha came after him, one throwing kunai forcing him to block while the other drew in close. Once she was, she took to the air and dropped an ax kick that Kiroo blocked with his forearms, the Captain was then sent into a sprawling mess across the ground coughing hard. The first one had landed a kick while the other provided the diversion.

And they weren't finished.

Quickly rising to his feet Kiroo parried a punch from the kunoichi, using her speed to throw her off balance as he spun around her in the same move then ran for her partner. The man stood his ground, an angry and determined scowl adorning his face. The squad leader threw a series of shots.

All were parried and the last which the Uchiha male then retaliated viciously by smashing his fist against Kiroo's mask, staggering him back a few steps. The man attempted to press the advantage, getting a running start he tried an ax kick similar to the kunoichi's.

The captain was ready for it this time, despite getting his bell rung he had the focus to block the kick, then in a motion of his hands he grabbed the man's leg, twisted his body and slammed his opponent into the ground.

Still holding the limb, Kiroo was prepared to finish him off, but the downed man's partner was already coming back, so instead Kiroo broke the limb at the joint to keep him somewhat out of the fight.

Quickly reaching into his pouch he tossed a kunai into the air and dropped a smoke pellet simultaneously, covering a ten foot radius in black smoke upon exploding. The kunoichi stopped running for him and steered clear of the smoke, looking in every direction. 'Left. . . Right. . . Behind? Where is the bastard!?'

A popping sound above her drew her gaze in time for her to see the sole of Kiroo's sandal stomp her face to the ground knocking her out. When the smoke cleared, her partner laid still with a broken neck and a kunai lying on his back.

**('Red')**

Red backpedaled to avoid an impractically large shuriken as it embedded into the ground. Then side stepped right to escape the path of a flurry of smaller shuriken. Reaching for her kunai holster, she abruptly had to duck a kunai being thrust at her from a shinobi aiming to take her life. No longer in range the shinobi threw his kunai.

Preparing to block the projectile, her back collided into a tree, jolting her senses. She had the quickness of mind to tilt her head to the side as the kunai lodged itself in her previous position. The shinobi followed through with his attack and tried for a hay-maker to knock her head off her shoulders.

Red jumped into the air a hairs breadth before the attack landed leaving a shattering of wood and bark in her absence.

Looking up, the shinobi witnessed his target standing on his kunai, leg cocked back.

The kick was instantaneous, snapping his head to the side with a sickening crunch.

Taking to the canopy for higher ground, Red crouched in order to catch her breath. How many had she fought? Six? Seven maybe? And she had only killed two, their pursuers were using hit and run tactics. Trying to wear them down, never giving them too long to recover and trying their hardest to keep them from killing their comrades.

Speaking of which, another shinobi landed on the branch adjacent to her's, a tanto slung across his back, right hand on the handle ready to draw and the other, open palm facing her.

Standing from her squat she regarded the man with some scrutiny, especially his tanto, "So. . .That's how you wanna play it. . . 'Little Ninja'?" she taunted.

The man gritted his teeth, but didn't take the bait. He knew better than that.

The stand-off felt like an eternity to the hardened warriors, but in reality it lasted no longer than a few blinks.

Coiling their legs, they sprung from the branches. Just moments from impact, Red unclasped her cloak and threw it into the shinobi's line of sight as it draped over his face. He tried to free himself of the offending material, but before he could, he felt the sting of cold steel slice down his back as he fell twenty feet to the forest floor. Motionless.

On the branch that had just been occupied by her enemy, stood a woman with a generic gray flak jacket with gray shinobi fatigues and sandals, and a red diamond patch on the right sleeve. Long brown braided hair now revealed without the hooded cloak. In her hand she held the man's tanto dripping with fresh blood.

**(Huyu 'Blue')**

Receiving a gut shot courtesy of a scrawny shinobi, Huyu doubled over holding his stomach, 'For a little shit, he sure can punch,' thought the man, that stood a full head and shoulders taller than his opponent. The tiny adversary went through a series of quick hand motions coming into a Taijutsu stance then moved in to continue the fight. Huyu swung left, only for the man to duck and strike again with two more rounds to his midsection.

Parrying another shot from Huyu the mini shinobi snapped his leg up catching the gargantuan man under the chin. Deciding he had enough of the abuse, he caught the next kick aimed for his solar plexus, but the agile Leaf shinobi jumped and used the hold as support to send his free foot on a course for Blue's masked head.

With no way to dodge, Huyu was punted across the face, tearing the mask from his face and his hold on the Uchiha going with it.

Huyu's face was of hard lines, and looked to be in his mid-thirties, it looked like his face was chiseled from stone, rough and rigid with a light complexion and dark eyes.

"Big mistake, boy," Huyu responded in the same deep gruff voice as always. Before his foe could retort, without warning Huyu flashed in front of him with speed that contradicted his large size. Grappling the man in a bear hug, Huyu began to squeeze, "Try and squirm your way out of this one, bitch!"

Accepting the challenge, the runty ninja reared his head back and smashed it against Huyu's. Without his mask, both felt the dazing effect of the blow, but didn't grant the teeny man release. A second headbutt did little, but inflate his ego as he had now broke the giant's nose, his blood soaking into his leaf headband, but now too dazed to proceed.

"I like you kid, spunky for a leaf ninja," Huyu admitted, his tone altered by the contorted cartilage of his nose, blood flowing freely, before returning his own headbutt. This time the small man hung there limply in Blue's arms until he let him go to crumple on the ground. Walking over to his mask, he reached down an replaced it.

Hearing battle off in the distance, Huyu darted after it to find Red barely holding her own against three combatants with a tanto he was sure wasn't hers. Lurching into the air above the confrontation, Huyu launched into a quick succession of hand seal and called out, "_Suiton: __Baku Suishouha(Water Release: Bursting Water Collision Waves)!_"

A torrent of water shot from his mouth crashing into the foreign ninja and sending them tumbling violently into whatever crossed their path, granting time for Red to recover as her comrade landed beside her. Panting, the woman asked dryly, "What. . . took you so long? I was. . . Getting lonely."

"Spunky kid," was all he said and she 'humphed' in return. "What happened to your cloak?"

". . . Spunky ninja." Huyu shook his head, 'Smart ass,' their reprieve didn't last long as they were surrounded by five more shinobi.

They'd been at this for nearly an hour, more than enough time for the others. It was time for their get away.

Cutting through a kunoichi that impeded his progress, Kiroo began surveying the forest, to finally spot Red and Blue back to back defending against five shinobi, "'Red' NOW!"

Red visibly flinched, which gave way to the group flying into combat, Blue grabbed the woman's arm and tossed her into the air as she formed the Snake seal, "Katsu!"

**(Deeper in the Woods)**

A contingent of Leaf shinobi were watching as the battle unfolded, trying to access weaknesses and wear the enemy down. "Alright," one spoke, turning to look at the group behind him, "they're making mistakes, I want Squads Two and Sev-" his statement was cut-off in a violent series of explosions which rocked the forest, casting fire, debris and bloody gore across the battlefield. The effect was so devastating that it could be heard all around for miles.

A man stood slowly, shakily, coughing to clear his lungs of smoke. Looking around him he saw others in a similar state. . . the ones who survived anyways. There was tons of smoke, toppled trees, and worst of all, fallen comrades. It was hard trying to make out the extent of the damage, but he could distinguish silohettes running about, the frantic shouts and calls for assistance.

Taking a step forward, he waved his hand in front of his face. Black smoke obscuring his vision every now and again. Another step yielded a squelching sound, and when he looked, he would give anything to have chosen not too. Below him laid the body of a kunoichi.

The squelch was the innards he'd unawarely stepped in. The woman was missing her right leg up to the knee, and a chunk of her stomach and ribcage had been blown open, revealing the contents to the world in a mess of red. Her eyes were open and dull, her final expression not that of horror, but of vigilance.

She was dead before she knew it, sudden and painless, yet bloody.

"Ikuma!" the man slowly addressed the sound of his name, and now that the smoke had cleared you could make out his appearance. Straight neck-length hair, stubble of a goatee, and narrow eyes, all black. His complexion was fair and his face stern with a light scar trailing around his neck. He wore a Konoha flak jacket, without the collar-guard, a mesh armor shirt underneath, shinobi pants and sandals dark in color, and a large rectangular pouch that sat at the small of his back. He wore no headband, instead the metal plating with his village insignia sat attached on his vest over where is heart would be.

The one whom called him was a fellow clansmen, though truthfully he couldn't recall his name. "Ikuma, how ya feeling?"

Ikuma swiped his forearm across his face to clear it of sweat, "I'm fine. . . I'm fine," looking around at the carnage again he sighed. The Uchiha that could walk were searching and assisting the wounded, confirming the dead. They were going to have to set up camp to treat them, or better yet send them home. "Though I can't say the same for everyone."

The Uchiha lucky enough not to be caught in the blast, or survive it, began to fall back sounding the retreat. They would have to regroup and focus their efforts again, but at the moment, such numbers were doing more harm than good. They'd trail them, and find out where they were going, they still had no idea which village they were from, not enough clue's to make an accurate assessment.

Whoever they were, they'd pay for this whole farce with their lives.

After a head count, they found thirteen had been killed. Fifteen wounded ranging from minor injuries to severe or career ending.

One Uchiha had yet to turn his back on the battle ground. Ikuma's eye's flashed to his sharingan as he looked over the scene, forever imprinting it into his mind; The wounded, the dead, the destruction, the rattled spirits and the survivors. 'This is the length I'm willing to go. . . I will get her back, or die trying.'

Besides, He'd planned for something like this. Good thing they had set some counter measures.

**This concludes the first of the _Prologue_ chapters to start this story. After posting that monster of a chapter, I realized that it HAD to be broken down. It was just too much of an effort to have readers try to tackle a 19k chapter. So, I broke 'em up. Also, there will be a showdown between the two that I neglected to add before in addition to some other bits.**


	2. It's a Promise

**Nothing overly important to say, sooo...**

**Second prologue chapter! Enjoy.**

_**Prologue: Chapter 2: It's a Promise.**_

**(Capital of Land of Hot Springs, Two Hours Later)**

As ordered, White and Green didn't stop until the had reached the capital. It was a sprawling village, a festival currently taking place. White had thought that tradition only applied to the Fire Country, seeing as the country always had nice weather. Now that he thought about it, the Land of Hot Springs wasn't too different climate-wise.

The festival was a strike of good fortune however, lots of people. Easy for two individuals to get lost in a crowd, he and Green kept moving, they still needed to find a place to wait for the others.

The two shinobi found a non-descript hotel, cheap room, as a good place to hold out. White would've liked someplace 'nicer', but Green insisted that this be the place. If a fight broke out it would limit civilian causalities.

Even still, with the festival there were tons of people and not just the capital's inhabitants, but those from the surrounding villages. He doubted it would make much of a difference, the streets were flooded with joyous crowds.

As they melded with the crowd, many didn't take notice; without an insignia nobody thought of them as official shinobi. Not to mention there were others dressed similarly as part of the show taking place in town. After procuring some provisions, Green spotted their bar along the side of the street, 'Spring's Heat and Sake', and got her companion's attention, "Now all we can do is wait, they wont be long," she had an air of certainty. She was sure of it, like it already happened and the others were just waiting in the room.

He envied her confidence, the boy was still rather sore about leaving the others, and that he could've set better traps. Over the last few hours however, he realized that it was inevitable. The attack would've happened regardless. In fact, his inexperience turned out to be a boon for his comrades, because they were able to turn a weakness into a temporary strength.

He could take some solace in that.

Entering the bar/hotel White took notice of the patrons within. They had chosen a rougher part of the capital to nest up in, and it definitely showed here. The denizens seemed more rugged, tougher than the average civilian. More than one were more than likely part of some shifty crew or gang. "Take her upstairs to the room and wait, I'll stay down here and warn you if anything happens via radio," White ordered.

Green just looked at him, and he could imagine her rolling her eyes at him, "Whatever you say 'Captain'," she returned in a playful tone. That actually stopped him short, how could she be so calm when the others very well could be dead.

He wanted to ask, he really did. But for some reason he couldn't find the words and Green had already taken off with the bundle held protectively within her cloaked arms. Letting the thought slide from his mind White took a seat at a table with his back to a wall furthest away from the entrance, the door in plain view.

Within minutes a waitress walked to his table, "Anything I can get you today, ninja-san?" She had amber eyes, brown long wavy hair, fair skin. Wearing a simple white t-shirt, brown skirt and white apron over it all, with a pair of brown slip on shoes.

White tensed slightly, but couldn't feel any ill will from the petite woman, so he settled himself. The woman gave him a disarming smile, "Sorry, I just know a ninja when I see one. This bar is a popular spot for them."

"Really," White's eyebrow rose at that, "Seems like my kinda place. Any others today?" 'This could spell trouble. . . '

"Depends," she said, her smile turning coy as she leaned on the table, enough that her cleavage was clearly visible, "memory's a bit foggy ninja-san." Despite himself, the masked shinobi found himself grinning, and from within his cloak he pulled a hundred ryo, sliding it over to her. When she reached for it, he pulled it back keeping it out of reach. The waitress smiled again, "Smart. Their was a squad of Grass nin that stopped by early this morning, and maybe about. . . say, forty-five minutes ago a group a Leaf nin."

"How many?"

"Three."

White nodded and slid the ryo to the girl, when she grasped it he grabbed her wrist, gently pulling her closer as he leaned in, "Five-hundred ryo for your silence. Two-fifty now, the rest when I depart? Also another fifty for any _good_ info you hear," he whispered.

The woman liked where this was going, "You got yourself a deal, Sugar," she said, trailing a finger along his jaw, "You ninja types are such a turn on. . . men _and_ the women," she finished in a husky tone. White's smile grew even more, now this was more like it. Handing her the two-fifty, her let her get back to work, easily noting the sway in her hips.

Activating his radio, he dialed into Green, "_What is it White, anything to report?"_

"Yeah, a group of Leaf nin were here forty-five minutes ago, according to the waitress. Whether they were here for us remains to be seen, but it's the most likely scenario."

A short burst of static, then her electro-toned voice returned, "_I've just finished setting tags along the hall way, it'll buy us time."_

"What about civies?" He thought she wanted to avoid needless deaths. Kind of the point of choosing this neck of the neighborhood.

"_Chakra sensitive triggers, anyone not in the squad with Chuunin or high chakra levels are gonna have a very bad day," _she said, finishing with a soft chuckle, "_Oh, baby's waking up. Unless it's important, maintain radio silence. Feel free to scout the town,"_ with that the channel went dead.

'Scout the town she says, 'pfft',' he thought, but as the waitress was making her rounds he decided to get some food, "Actually, I'd love to order some food."

Smiling, "Absolutely, Sugar," she giggled, sending a wink his way.

'Maybe a piece of tail while I'm at it.'

**(One Hour Later)**

White had done what his comrade had suggested and decided to venture the town, maybe try and get eyes on the Leaf nin. Wasn't the best idea in his mind, because if he could see them, then they probably could see him. But if that's how it had to be then he could at least lead them away from Green.

Spotting a bench, the boy took a seat and watched as the crowd around him continued in its joyous atmosphere; Everywhere he looked children and adults alike were smiling, enjoying the day and each others company.

Suddenly he wished he never found the Leaf nin, why would anyone want to ruin such a peaceful setting.

It was always ninja affairs that brought sadness to places like this, and these poor folks were none the wiser to the possible shit storm.

However, amongst all the happiness, White spotted something out of place. A boy, cropped spiky brown hair, tan skin and brown eyes, wearing a blue sleeveless hoodie and black shorts, no shoes. But that wasn't what caught his attention, it was that the boy was standing in the street with a solemn look on his face.

After a rather quick mental debate, White stood up and walked over to the boy. The child seemed to sense his approach and looked up, "Why the long face, kid?"

The boy just seemed to grow sadder, which didn't sit right with the junior ANBU, "I'm not a kid, I'm a grown up like you!" the kid said, a slight defiant tone in his voice.

The child's attitude actually drew a chuckle from the masked man, "A grown up, huh?" The kid nodded, "that's a lot of responsibility, ya know?"

The boy looked up at him, tilting his head like a confused puppy with a face of pure innocence and ignorance, "Like what?"

Mimicking the boy's actions he said simply, "Grown up stuff." The boy tightened his little fists, taking them man's comment as an insult, "Say, where are your parents, Kid?"

The boy's face turned mean and he crossed his arms, which for a kid that only reached to about his thigh was cute. His response changed that, "They bolted when I was younger, left me here at the orphanage," despite trying to look tough in front of the masked stranger, White could see the wetting of the boy's eyes. "Who needs 'em anyway, I'm fine on my own. . . AND MY NAME'S NOT KID!" he yelled.

Kneeling down to the boy's level, White said, "Well till I get a name, you're 'Kid', Kid."

The boy hesitated for a moment, but soon seemed surer of himself, "Yamoto. My name's Yamoto."

"Yamoto, huh?" he smiled, even though the kid couldn't see it, "Ya wanna know a secret Yamoto?"

His interest was suddenly peaked, what could the secret be, he wondered. "What? What is it?"

White picked the boy up and let him sit on his shoulders, "Ya see, Yamoto, I'm actually a shinobi on a super secret mission," the way he said it was laidback, like talking about the weather.

Yamoto's face lit up as if it was the sun itself, a complete turn around from when he first meet the child, "Really!? That's so cool!" The two of them began to walk down the street, looking over the festival, many vendors and the games.

"Yup, but you can't tell anybody. But that's not _the_ secret I'm going to share with you." White continued, making the boy's day even grander.

"Really," he asked, looking down at the ninja from atop his shoulders. His tone was disbelief, "What could be more secretive than what you just told me?"

Chuckling, he gave a simply reply, "My name, Yamoto. And you wanna know why?"

"Why's that?"

"Because I'm going to make sure you never forget this day, friends do that," even though the shinobi couldn't see it, the boy had never had a happier smile plastered on his face than at this moment, so happy was he that he had to rub his eyes to keep from crying. He didn't want to look bad in front of his new friend after all. "So Yamoto, my name's Takeru. And it's a pleasure to meet you."

This was how the walk carried on for the unlikely pair, the shinobi allowing the boy to enjoy himself to his hearts content. Hidden all the while, Takeru smiled up at the boy, understanding the loneliness, he only wished somebody could have done the same for him at that age.

He let the boy try all kinds of food, play all kinds of games and even won him a few small prizes, 'Enjoy it kid, maybe this can start my atonement for what I've done,' his mind flashed to Green's charge.

**('Green')**

Steam filled the small bathroom of hotel room #17 as a hand swiped down to clear the condensation on the mirror. The action gave way to the image of a woman, soaked with her short curly white, almost pale blue hair matted to her forehead. Her violet eyes staring at her reflection taking in her lithe yet powerful form, she was quite slender; small bust, slim waist, and her height at times made it seem awkward. Like it wasn't proportional or something, but that was just how she felt.

She made to wrap herself in a towel, but stopped upon the slightest hint of a noise. It was something just within the threshold of her hearing. She slowly paned towards the door, her vision dropping south and fixing on the door knob. She never took her eyes from it, not until it twitched just a fraction of an inch 'They're here. . .' she thought, her eyes narrowing as the knob began to turn and the door slowly swing open.

In stepped a Leaf shinobi wearing the standard getup along with a balaclava to conceal his face, his obsidian eyes taking everything in. 'Empty," he thought, 'Still plenty of mist, so only within the last few minutes, the water hasn't even fully drained yet,". Turning to his fellow team, "Room's clear, let's grab the girl and go," he saw both men standing there with shocked expressions, "Wh-"

He was violently cut-off, a spear of water forcing itself through his chest in a shower of crimson rain, behind him the tendril of water came from the tub as it all came together to morph into the naked body of Green, the tendril mutating into her arm and hand both as bloody as the day she was born.

"Woopsies," she giggled sickeningly sweet, but the words came out as the most sinister thing the men had ever heard, going as far as to take a step back from the murderous woman. "What's the matter? You're not afraid of little ol' me, are you?"

Acting quickly one man threw three kunai at Green, as she used her kill as a meat shield to block the pointy weapons, the second man grabbed the baby and dove out the window in a clatter of glass. The previous man, realizing his part was completed, busted out the door into the hallway.

Green's eyes widened to the size of dish plates before yelping "Fuck," as she herself dove back into the bathroom slamming the door in her wake.

**(Takeru 'White')**

Yamoto had never been so happy, this man, a complete stranger had decided that _he_ was worth the time of day. A shinobi!

Oh how he wished the day didn't have to end, but the boy new a thing or two about shinobi. Basic knowledge of course, being only five. But he knew this man would have to leave, and more than likely before the end of the day. Ninja were like that, there on minute, gone the next.

Currently the boy was eating a poky stick, a box of them in his other hand, still riding atop the elder man's shoulders. Looking down, he asked, "When do you have to leave," it sounded a little funny to Takeru, the chocolate candy warping his voice slightly.

'Truthfully?', "To be honest, I'd be surprised if I'm not gone by mid-day tomorrow." He couldn't lie to this boy, to do so would only crust his trust in adults. . . it would crush his spirit.

Opening his mouth to speak again, he didn't get the chance too as down the street, he saw the second story windows to the local shinobi hotspot blow open, smoke billowing out of them in a firey display. The entire crowd began to panic, men running to provide assistance and women pulling children away to a safe distance.

"Fuck," Takeru said through gritted teeth, forgetting he had an impressionable child within his custody. 'They found us that quick!?' Setting the boy down, he knelt down to his level again, ruffling his spiky brown locks, "Sorry kid, time to work."

Before he could stand, the boy wrapped him up in a hug, they child mumbling again and again 'Thank you!', Holding the kid at arms length he released him so that he could stand. "Never give up hope kid, it'll get better. I promise."

"How do you know?" Yamoto asked, his response was Takeru reaching for his mask and moving it slightly, his right hazel eye meeting with the boy's chocolate brown orbs. Fixing his mask, Takeru gave a two fingered salute before vanishing.

The boy didn't understand at first, but when he reconsidered it, he remembered the look in his eye, 'He's been there,' the boy thought, a small smile working it way back to his face, 'and he beat it.'

**('Green')**

She had only thrown on enough clothes to save her modesty, she didn't have time to worry about appearances. She had to keep eye's on that Leaf shinobi. Hopping from roof to roof, she spotted the man making a dash several buildings beyond her, and so she took off again. Utilizing her speed, she manage to get within thirty feet of the man, before he whipped around in mid air to cover the space behind him in makibishi spikes.

Grinding to a halt, she watched as her target took to another roof. Raising her hand in the form of a gun, she took her aim carefully and concentrated to the point that it gave the impression that time had slowed. Aligning her aim, she picked her location, 'Let's see you get far on a capped knee,' "_Suiton:Mizudeppou no Jutsu (Water Style: Water Pistol Jutsu)!_" From her extended index finger, a droplet of water bulleted forward.

It's path remained spot on, tearing through the Leaf shinobi's knee joint, felling him to the ground in a tumble. At least the man had the good graces to tuck 'n roll in order to protect the child from harm. The man rose to his feet, greatly favoring his right leg and tried to hobble onward.

Green giggled, the man wasn't going to give up, and neither was she! With the advantage in her favor she speedily caught up to his position. The man desperately threw himself down into the alley below to escape her clutches, crashing on top of a dumpster with a hollow thud, denting the top. He rolled off the side, and scrambled to keep moving.

Hopping down into the alley in a graceful manner, she slowly stalked her pray. He had sealed his fate by coming here, only so many exits and not much speed with his bum leg.

The man turned to see Green gaining on him, it was almost like a terrible nightmare, looking forward his vision was engulfed in the palm of someone's hand and before he could react, he was put to sleep with his head cratering into the alley wall.

Letting the man slump to the ground, White plucked the baby from the man's arms, 'Kami does this baby sleep through everything,' he thought in utter disbelief. Forgetting that for the moment, he addressed his female counterpart, "And the others?"

"I dealt with them," the baby woke in the junior ANBU's grasp and looked up to him with obsidian orbs, a tuft of black hair covering it's head. Soon the baby began to cry, "Ugh, give her here," she said expectantly.

Takeru, a little out of his comfort zone, acquiesced at once, gently handing the youngling off. "So what happened?"

Cooing the baby back to sleep, rocking her all the while, Green explained softly, her voice soothing, it was almost enough to put Takeru in a trance, "I was in the shower when they came in, I killed one off quick."

Nodding, the hazel eyed man assumed the rest, "I take it another took to the halls," Green confirmed it with a nod of her own, "then this guy makes three." That mean's they should be safe now, for the moment. At least until the others returned.

The Leaf shinobi began to regain some semblance of mind groaned, before much else could occur he was silenced by a water bullet delivered by Green to the head, spilling gray matter across the walk and wall. "Wait, how'd they get passed the traps?"

"My guess is that they spotted 'em, then suppressed their chakra as much as they could. Explains why I couldn't sense them. Plus they weren't much of a fight, so they might be low Chuunin."

It was finally at this moment that Takeru took in the kunoichi's state of dress, or lack thereof, for that matter. She simply had a tight tube top hiding her modest chest and what looked to be black sweat pants. Her skin was almost of a porcelain color, pure as snow, and he could now see her hair as well, giving him a better description of the nameless squad mate.

The hair, just as the voice the night prior screamed out to him. The jutsu she used as well. . . what was it about her? Was he supposed to remember?

"Stop staring," she growled though it held no malice, snapping Takeru back into attention, a blush under his mask for being caught, "we have work to do."

**(Kiroo '0', 'Red', and Huyu 'Blue' - Outskirts of the Capital)**

Luckily the three hadn't been attacked on the way here, but no doubt the enemy had eyes on them. They needed to regroup and fast, 'This mission needs to get done ASAP,' Kiroo thought, glancing at Huyu who's massive being was supported by Red, limping into town. After checking the main square, they got news of the incident further in town.

It was there the trio saw the blown out windows and structural damage to a hotel/bar. The 'Spring's Heat and Sake' it was called.

Asking the local populace yielded some troubling info. From what they could gather, three Leaf nin went in and only one came out through the window, then after an explosion, a woman hot on his tail taking to the roofs.

"Red," he started, "Give them a shout on the radio, get a position."

"Roger. . ." she drawled out, and with some maneuvering placed her middle and index fingers to the radio around her neck, "Anyone read. . . we're kinda sitting genin out here."

Crackle over the radio, then the line was picked up, "_Glad to finally hear from you bastards, everyone good?_" It was White.

"Mostly," she said, with something akin to guilt in her voice, "Where ya held up?"

"_Old warehouse, you'll know it when ya see it_." the line then went dead.

Red relayed the info, and after twenty minutes of searching, they found what they were looking for. On the bottom of the large door, in the right corner was the number zero in red chalk.

Entering the building, Kiroo immediately took command, "White!" The boy shot to his feet in shock, but ready to comply, "slide over that table," turning to Green "I need clean water stat, Blue's been hit, and if we don't handle it now, he's dead." Everyone went about completing their task, as Kiroo and Red pulled the large man onto the table provide by Takeru.

White took in their figures, The Captain looked a little roughed up, but relatively fine. Red was missing her cloak, leaving her in her fatigues, flak jacket and mask, she looked unharmed, sans a few scratches here and there.

Huyu though, he was hurt. Bad. How bad, he didn't know.

Green had a bowl of water ready and the Captain pulled a med-kit from within his cloak, handing it to the woman.

With Huyu laid out on the table, the others unclasped his cloak and witnessed the damage therein. A metal fragment had broken in half, which was lodged _too_ close to his liver for any of the other member's liking. Half the man's pant leg was soaked in a dark color, and upon carefully removing his flak jacket, his shirt was mostly soaked as well.

Green turned angrily to her Captain, "You left this go untreated!?"

Kiroo was about to speak, but Huyu defended him in a strained utterance of words, "You try that *pant* the next time you *pant* have Uchiha comin' at ya *pant* with a chip on their shoulder."

Green fixed the man with a hard glare, but it withered fairly quickly. "Everyone, grab a limb. I'm going to have to remove the fragment." Doing as told, they prepared themselves for what was to come. White cut a piece of leather from his sandal, and Huyu opened his mouth understanding the gesture. Grateful for it really.

Biting down on the leather, Green counted down from three in her head, then dug into the wound fishing for the shrapnel. Blue's body tensed tenfold, as the others tried to hold him still and flat against the cold metal surface of the table. But for all the man's struggles to free himself, he didn't utter more than the occasional grunt.

Green was getting worried, Blue's resistance was starting to fade, 'He's losing way to much blood,' looking to Kiroo she asked, "Do you have any soldier pills, something to help coagulate the blood, put more chakra in his system?"

The Captain grunted a 'no' as he forced Huyu's arm back to the table, "We gave him four already. . ."

"Four!?" Green was furious, anymore and Huyu was likely to die from overdose. But she couldn't hold it against the Captain, if he hadn't then the man wouldn't have even made it into town. Looking back into the wound she redoubled her efforts, 'Faster. . .I need to be faster!'

As the giant's strength continued to fade, Red did something completely unexpected, tossing her mask from her face, she removed Huyu's as well and looked him in the eye. His dark to her one left green eye, the right was a pale white, as if it had frosted over, with a small scare running diagonally across it. And when she spoken, it was without her usual monotone drawl of words, this time a passion burned inside her, "Look at me Huyu," she said, using the man's name for the first time, "Look into my eyes, don't you dare let go, you hear me!?" She was all but yelling now, "So help me Kami, you better hold on dammit!"

"Ena. . . . ," the man said, his voice losing its natural strength, Kiroo's grip subconsciously tightened on the man's arm, not that Huyu could feel it. The captain knew the man was dying, that _his friend_ was dying. He could see it in the way that Green worked faster, he could see in the normally stern man's face. As before he constantly looked rigid, but now it was as if every muscle in his face was relaxed and content, the sorrowful smile on his face, "What did I tell you, Ena?"

Red, known now as Ena, wanted to cry. Her soul demanded it, her training forbade it. But what truly kept the tears from falling, was the look in the giant's eyes.

"Don't cry for me Ena," he said, no longer struggling to get up. Instead, Ena placed her hands on both sides of Huyu's head to hold his gaze on her and only her, "Now please, tell me one more time. . .what I said."

Chocking down a sob, Ena thought back to their time together off mission. The relationship the two showed that only a few knew of, Kiroo being one of them. "That one day, we were gonna have a beautiful little girl. . .," Huyu's eyes closed slowly, his smile deepening, "That you'd have to chase off all the boys, and hope to Kami she became anything, but a kunoichi. Preferably a painter."

'Green' worked faster, and Kiroo saw her body trembling but made no comment, he only listened. Takeru could only watch the scene unfold, at a loss for what to do, but he had long let the man's leg rest free. If it were to be his final moments on this earth, he'd let him be without restraint.

Huyu slowly nodded his head, "Keep going," he pleaded in a faint whisper, some blood finally leaking from his mouth as a tell-tale sign to his internal bleeding.

"You said that we'd have a boy, too. That'd he'd grow up to be strong and handsome like his father. Protect his sister when you couldn't, and live as a successful shinobi. They'd both be happily married, grand-kids and all that jazz," she finished.

Chuckling weakly, Huyu turned his head to Kiroo, trying with the last dregs of his might to lift his right hand from the table. Kiroo chose to instead grasp the man's hand in his own, and Huyu lead Kiroo closer in to have his ear.

"Promise me, you'll get her out alive," there were some many underlining emotions in that one request, that Kiroo didn't know where to begin. Huyu never begged, but he knew that this was the one and only time this dying man would ever do so. "I know of your fate, do not let it become hers."

And with a request like that, from a friend, a comrade, and a brother in arms, there was only one correct reply.

"With my life, if need be."

Kiroo leaned back, but didn't let go, as Huyu turned back to Ena, "I love you. . . never forget that."

As Ena nodded her consent, Kiroo felt the man's grip lose all the strength it had left. It was completely limp, held up only because of his refusal to let go.

Green's hand emerged from the wound covered in the man's life force, holding onto the offending piece of metal. Looking at his face in victory, unawares. Her eyes locked with his lifeless ones, and her mind raced, 'No. . . no. no. no no no! This wasn't how it was supposed to happen!' Her movement suddenly became frantic placing her ear to his chest.

There was no beat.

Without hesitation she began CPR, hands thrusting onto his chest to keep blood flowing through his heart, "'White' put pressure on the wound now!" Not realizing his lack of movement she pushed 'Red' aside and breathed air into his lungs, the man's chest rising slightly. She started thrusting again, but with each one, her breath became more labored. Eventually Takeru had walked to the other side of the table and grabbed her hands bringing her to a stop.

The only movement in the room was Green's silent trembling, when White let go she let her own hands fall to her sides.

In a fit of rage Green grabbed the water filled metal bowl and hurled it across the warehouse to 'clang' against the wall. From her position, she shaped her right hand into that of a gun again, 'Dammit!' she fired a round of her Water Pistol Technique striking the bowl, 'Dammit!' again she fired.

The poor woman repeated this process a couple more times. Clang after clang till she had finally exhausted her anger.

The room was once again silent, and as Kiroo looked at everyone he knew they had to rest. Finally resting Huyu's hand back onto the table, the man set his eye's on his friend's lover.

'I mean it.'

No words had been spoken for the rest of the day, Kiroo sealed Huyu's body into a scroll and the group settled up to rest, allowing each other to sort through the ordeal in their own way.

**(Later that night)**

Takeru couldn't sleep, not with what had just occurred hours prior. He was amazed that the others could.

Is that what happens when you've been in ANBU for as long as they have?

Of course he'd seen comrades die in the field before, but the way this one went down. . . it just didn't sit well. And the fact that he was ANBU, his death would be recorded sure, but it wouldn't go down on their memorial stone.

For all the man had done, Huyu wouldn't even receive the public knowledge of his accomplishments like those in the regular forces. No honor.

He felt the man had been cheated. Yet how many people had he put into an early grave?

It wasn't just Huyu then. It was the entire shinobi caste, they were the prey to themselves. Takeru had decided he'd never forget this moment, this was something he need to learn from. But the lesson had yet to reveal itself.

Hearing a shuffling of feet, Takeru saw Green vault up into the rafters that lined the ceiling and sat down. 'Guess she can't sleep either,' Takeru pretended to be asleep, but really he was just watching her. He had no idea what was going on in her head, but he hoped that she be fine by morning.

"What did I say about staring?" her voice almost made the poor boy jump out of his skin, but knowing he was caught, he saw no reason not to join her. Hopping up to her position, he took a seat next to her, a foot or so distance between.

The words came before he could stop them, "Today, when you flipped out. . . why was that?"

Green sighed to herself, then looked at the boy to her left, "I'm a combat medic. Yet, I don't have the fancy jutsu like Konoha and that Tsunade bitch does," note that she never would have called Tsunade a bitch in her presence, not if she wanted to live anyways. She just wished for a moment, that she could have some of Konoha's medical knowledge. "In my career, I've lost sixteen people, Huyu makes seventeen."

"It must be hard," Takeru couldn't understand, not the way he wished he could, for her sake.

"Wanna know the worst part?" Takeru was slow to answer this one, did he really want to know? His silence was taken as a yes, "The last three, before this mission, they were all Genin. Poor little Genin brought out to fight in a war way before they were close to ready." Green seemed to close in within herself, but kept speaking, "The old fucks of our village's start 'em and they expect the young to fight 'em. But, there was one thing I learned from this war."

That got White's attention, "What lesson could you get outta that?"

She turned to the boy once again, she still found it funny how everyone perceived him as such, 'Little newbie,' "Maybe one day I'll tell you."

Takeru smiled at that, but when his eyes caught movement within in the dark, he knew it to be Ena. "What can you tell me about Huyu?"

It was random, Green thought, though it did make sense for him to be curious, "It has the same merits to my lesson. He was in the same class as Ena and the Captain. From what I've heard, they were even in the same Genin squad back in the day."

As the two conversed, both ninja remained unaware of the Captain's eyes has he observed their budding relationship. It was good, he thought, while it lasts.

Truth be told, it very well could be snuffed out tomorrow. . .


	3. A Past Comes Creeping

_**Prologue: Chapter 3: A Past Comes Creeping. . .**_

**(The Next Morning)**

Ikuma Uchiha was known to his comrades as a very persistent man, there were very little that could deter him from his objective.

They often considered him suicidal, with the way he would throw himself into his missions, but now. . .

He was downright insane, but who could look him in the eye and fault him this time?

His daughter had been kidnapped by unknown rogues, and Fugaku had granted him permission to take men from the police force to go after them. Fat lot of good that did him, these men were rejects from the war.

Fugaku Uchiha, the Clan Head, wouldn't stand for a transgression like this, yet he wouldn't admit it either to the Hokage. Instead, he mustered men from the police force and some from the front lines that had arrived late last night. With re-enforcements there they could mount a successful strike this time, not a total cluster fuck like in the forest.

Ikuma over-looked the warehouse in which the enemy held themselves in, a force of Uchiha stood at his back, his Sharingan fueling his flames of hatred for the individuals within.

He almost felt like a god, ready to smite them for their sins. The thought put a sadistic smirk to his face.

Turning to the east, he could see the sun had yet to start peeking over the horizon. Closing his eyes he drew in a long breath of the early morning air.

Today was a good day to kill. "We attack in waves," he announced turning to the men under his command, they numbered only thirty of varying rank. Only himself and maybe two others were of Jounin rank. "Main priority is too locate my daughter, and to split them up as best we can. Waves will be four man squads, if you can no longer fight, retreat and someone else will fill in to keep up the pressure."

**(Back Inside)**

Ena couldn't stop seeing Huyu's face. It plagued her mind the entire night, and she barely got any sleep what so ever.

She felt so guilty over his death, she knew it was her fault. When she flinched, Huyu threw her into the air and left himself wide open.

Her mistake, his life.

Before she could dwell on it more, a hand landed on her shoulder drawing her attention behind her; it was her Captain, Kiroo.

She remembered first meeting him in the academy, he was actually the reason she met Huyu. The three had eventually graduated, and their teamwork abilities landed them on the same team, even after all those years, they hadn't been split up.

Kiroo's voice broke through the veil of her mind, "You should eat Ena," he said, a small series of M.R.E. Her favorite kind she noted too, he must've gone through Huyu's stash. Accepting the meal, she knew she would need her strength, they all would if they were to make it out alive. Biting into the protein filled moresal, she grimaced. Favorite or not, these things still sucked.

"I'll be fine, Kiroo," he heard her say from under her breath, "Huyu will be remembered. And I will do what's necessary."

He couldn't see her face, but he knew that tone, "As long as you complete your mission, that is fine." He decided at that moment he couldn't let her out of his sight.

Ena scoffed, "My 'mission', right. . ."

Kiroo shook his head, but made sure to spell it out for her, "Your mission is to make it home, Ena." The captain would have no more, and walked away. After a small bite, Ena looked out towards the window, the tiniest beams of light breaching the boards that covered them.

And the sudden figure that moved past.

Darting to her feet, Red procured her tanto, "We've got company!" she signaled and the others got ready as well.

Takeru and Green hopped up to hang from the ceiling by the skylight windows, as the Captain and Ena watched the entrances like hawks.

From the skylight Takeru was guarding, a kunoichi came crashing through, and in a poof of smoke and a flash of steel, the woman hit the ground in two, bifurcated at the waist.

The breach in security led to the assault on their open warehouse. The entrance in front of Kiroo slammed open and a small bag was tossed in, a lit fuse burning down, "Cover!" he called before kicking over the blood covered table and using it for cover. Ena dove behind a tower of crates as the package exploded, peppering the area with poison tipped senbon needles.

On the ceiling Takeru and Green remained safe from the blast and hopped outside, "I'll grab the baby," Green called as she left for her hiding place, Takeru taking her flank to protect her. A second squad began to take chase and those in reserve spliting to cover both.

Back in the warehouse, Ena blocked a kunai with her tanto, then kicked an old wooden chair backwards at a shinobi trying to get the drop on her. Seeing more Uchiha enter the warehouse, she called to Kiroo, "Why did we. .*block*. . ever accept this mission!?"

Ducking underneath a katana aimed for his neck, Kiroo lurched forward to shoulder check the man off balance, drawing a kunai he brained the man from close range, drawing a second, he launched it at another that was dropping from the ceiling above his deceased friend's lover, burying it in the man's shoulder. "Because, I asked so nicely."

Ena dodged a poorly aimed swipe from a kunai, proceeded to disarm the man, then drew the edge of her tanto along his wrist and again across his neck. Kicking the disarmed kunai into the air, she spun, catching it to block an airborne trio of senbon, just to throw it to collide with a kunai aiming for Kiroo's back.

"Kiroo, we gotta move," quick to comply, the two vacated the premise with pissed off Uchiha hot on their heels. The two opposing forces split, things seemed on the Uchiha's side.

Ikuma watched from afar, two Jounin on either side. The rest were all Chuunin, and he knew know that the enemy were of Jounin rank. More than likely, the three of them would have to handle them.

Once in the streets the two shinobi attached themselves to the outside walls opposite each other to run along the ediface, the chasing squad squad splitting up as well and doing the same.

Further ahead, an Uchiha slid down to Ena's level along the wall, hands a blur of motion, "_Donton: Doro Gaeshi (Mud Overturn)!_" Arms bent at ninety degrees, outwards from his body; the caster stomped the wall causing cracks to web around his foot, and brought his hands together in a clap above his head.

In sync with his motions, a section of the wall broke from the edifice on either side of her, threatening to crush her in between.

The quick use of a _kawarimi _saved her from being flattened into a crimson stain, now inside the building sprinting through the halls and arriving into a room, 'There!'

"Shit," his jutsu hadn't stopped her, "Now she's-" a sudden spike of chakra signaled her position just under his feet, "-Right there!" he panicked as the 'ground' exploded from beneath him, sending him to plummet into the empty street.

Looking at his battered and broken form, debris covering his body, she felt no remorse, "Good riddance."

_Empty _began to change, as the commotion attracted the attention of the citizens. On-lookers checking from their windows, doors, or balconies. Anything to find out what was happening.

Using the hole, she hopped back into the street ready to engage, only now noticing that her Captain had stopped to wait for her, 'Idiot! Just leave on your mission.' The man was dodging a thrust of a kunai. Leading the offending arm away with his hand to draw her off balance, just before their bodies would have crashed together, Kiroo pivoted his lead foot, forcing his elbow to dislocate, and possibly break her jaw.

It was almost sickening to watch. Her jaw almost contorting to the blow, then only for the joints to violently jerk her head to follow. She fell to the ground, the sudden intense pain rush to her brain knocking her unconscious for her own benefit.

Disposing of the kunoichi, Kiroo spun towards Ena, "Let's go, no time to waste!"

She personally disagreed, but swallowing her anger she followed his order to the letter. More Uchiha replacing their fallen bretheren.

**(Takeru and 'Green')**

Takeru cut down a kunoichi who had put too much force into her last attack, felling the woman. He was prepared to block an incoming attacker again, but found it un-neccesary due to his partner's vigilance.

Green, after a string of one handed seals stomped her foot just ahead of the attacker's trajectory, "_Suiton: Mizu Kamikiri (Water Style: Rising Water Cutter)!_" from the stomp a jet stream of water traveled along the rooftop like a snake, demolishing the tiles in it's wake, to blindsiding him. The jutsu propelled the man through the building across the street.

Takeru just looked at the destruction then back to her, "I didn't know you could do one-handed seals," he mentioned off-handedly. Her retort was that she had no clue he was so handy with a blade, "Aspiring Seven Swordsmen." Still, he was worried that with the baby, ninjutsu would be an issue. Guess his worry was unfounded.

Seeing more ninja, the two took off in a chakra infused sprint but came up short when their path was unknowingly blocked by a single man.

Straight black hair reaching his neck in spiky ends, light facial hair in that of a goatee, Konoha collar-less flak jacket with the metal plate placed proud on the chest. Mesh shirt, black fatigues and footwear.

He wasn't even looking at them when the duo grinded to a halt.

His eye's were set firmly on the wrap of cloth in Green's arms. His look was anything but friendly, it was as if he was looking at someone who had just committed the worse of crimes. Those obsidian orbs never strayed from the baby, even when he asked a simple question, a question so casual, yet dripping in venom, "Don't you just love sun rises,"

They were stunned with silence, too stunned that they didn't react when he leaned to his side, and immediately the bright morning sun hit directly in their eyes.

Ikuma was inside her defenses without delay and time seemed to stop for Green. She was looking the man directly into his rage filled doujutsu, and she saw her own death; running her through with his katana that was presently held cocked back, ready to thrust.

The sword pierced her body, he left it there to quickly sweep a kick at Takeru to gain some distance. Takeru and Ikuma were now distanced by a couple dozen feet in a stare down. The stabbed Green suddenly gained some transparency before losing shape into a slosh of water, katana clanging to the ground. The man didn't look surprised, 'That Uchiha knew it was a Water clone. . . I thought she was a goner.'

The light haired woman then reformed on the other side of Ikuma, baby still safe in her arms, equally distant. The surrounding Uchiha were raring to jump in, but he stopped them up cold, "Go take care of the other two. . .," he ordered, "These two are mine and _mine _alone." Reluctantly the shinobi left, grumbling as they did.

With the 'field' set with just those three, the stand-off grew to new heights of intensity. But the Uchiha seemed as calm as ever, so Takeru threw a kunai and started his hand seals, "_Tajuu Kage Kunai no Jutsu ( Many Shadow Kunai)!_" the one projectile coping into a righteous hail storm.

Ikuma yanked his sword hand forward just to whip it back, bringing life to the ninja wire around the man's wrist and retrieving his sword in time to block. Using his preemptive strike to buy time, Takeru started a second set of seals, "_Doku Kiri (Poison Mist)!_" Upon lifting his mask to reveal his mouth, Takeru released a large plume of purple gas on the lone shinobi.

Bursting through the cloud, Ikuma brought up his blade for a downward stroke, which the Junior ANBU blocked with his own, "Kenjutsu," the man offered slowly, blades locked in a power match, "Killing you will make me feel all the better now," he finished, pushing harder into his sword and knocking the boy back.

Appearing behind the enraged Uchiha, Green twisted her body for a snap kick only for him to try and jump away. Her leg suddenly turned into a whip of water to extend her range, wrapped around his ankle and swung him into a wall. His body poofed into smoke, replaced with a small wooden box falling to the ground in splinters.

Coming in from the right, this time he was too fast dodge and he swiped his katana clean through her. Her body morphed in two sloshes of water that then traveled to Takeru for her to reform herself half way, leaving the rest of her a puddle.

Takeru glanced at her for an instance before setting his sights again on the black haired, sword touting ninja. "So, you're part of the Hozuki Clan."

Shrugging her shoulder's she countered, "What of it," Takeru simple pointed to their opponent. More specifically his katana. Ikuma was now sending a steady stream of lightning chakra through the blade. "Oh, well isn't that a kick to the ovaries."

Swooping in from above, the Captain and Red landed on the roof by their teammates.

Ikuma took notice in the disheveled appearances of both, "My men," he asked, yet didn't get a response "A shame, they were cannon fodder anyway," as he stated this fact, two more Uchiha dropped down next to him. "My fellow Jounin on the other hand, not so much."

The one to his left whispered over, "They're going back, the only thing they would have contributed to was our casualties," Ikuma nodded, it was better this way. These people, here and now, were the final pieces on the board. And only one side was going home.

Kiroo from across the way, however, was in a small state of mental crisis, "Ikuma Uchiha!?' he couldn't believe it, 'You're supposed to be dead,' his eyes tracing over the scar decorating the man's neck.

This was bad. The last time they fought, Kiroo barely made it out alive, "Green," she turned to the senior officer, "Give the child to Red, she's leaving." Red couldn't be allowed to battle this man. Maybe if she was in a better menatl state, but now.

Not a chance.

Red whipped her head around so fast it seemed like it might fly from her shoulder, "What was that," she was livid, "I'm not fighting!?"

"Exactly," he then turned to her, "Or was Huyu's sacrifice in vain?" She recoiled like she had been slapped across the face, and he knew he hit the nail on the head, 'I don't care if this hurt's, but I won't break my promise,' his mind flashed to Huyu, blood all over the table, 'I'll say whatever it takes to get you to leave.'

He could see a single solitary tear drip off her chin from under the mask, her body trembled with raged and he was sure she'd never forgive him for saying that, but she took the child and ran like a good little kunoichi.

Ikuma made to pursue and Kiroo followed him, blocking his path and drawing a fight away from the others, leaving Takeru and the Hozuki clanswoman with the two Leaf Jounin to themselves.

The two opposing Jounin took up stances, one standing with his arms at the ready, like one would expect a boxer, the other pulling a chain from his pack swinging it at his side.

The four lunged for each other, 'Chain' vs. Takeru and 'Boxer' vs. Green.

Green started her assault with a series of quick punches to test the man's taijutsu, to which he didn't disappoint bobbing and weaving with the dexterity of a seasoned veteran, blocking the next few shots coming his way, the shinobi lashed out with a kick, sending her to the ground.

Rolling to a stop meters away, she picked herself up slowly to rub her right arm, 'He's quick,' she thought with a grimace, 'I never saw that coming.'

Well duh, he wouldn't be a Jounin otherwise.

Retaking his stance, the Leaf shinobi took the initiative following up with more hand to hand combat.

Green was hard pressed to keep up, she was barely blocking the man, and when she couldn't she paid for it with a bone jarring impact. This man was clearly her better in taijutsu, she needed distance. 'Ninjutsu then.'

As she tried to gain much needed space, the Uchiha cast his own to keep her on the run, "_Katon: Hibashiri (Running Fire)!_"

Wisp's of fire kicked to life around his legs, then grew in magnitude into three separate inferno's all on a straight path to incinerate her, "_Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Encampment Wall)!_" Tossing her mask from her face, she let out the torrent of water as it rose into a powerful wave. The two jutsu canceled each other out in a thick cover of mist, "_Suiton: Kirikagure no Jutsu (Hiding in Mist)!_"

This mist impossibly seemed to get thicker, and saturated with chakra. Like a ghost, she glided around the man, waiting to strike. Seeing her opening, she took too it with gusto.

A back handed fist put a stop to that train of thought, and the Hozuki woman slinked back into the mist. The man stayed in position, ready to defend at any angle, 'Even blinded, I can't beat him with taijutsu.'

**(Takeru 'White')**

Several buildings away, Takeru took a whipping to the face, the chain cracking his mask.

Undeterred, the masked shinobi pushed on, taking swipe for swipe with his blade trying to score a hit. Yielding no success, he tried something new. Jumping into the air, he formed a seal, "_Suiton: Mizu Bushin no Jutsu (Water Clone),_" One became three as their blades rained down on the chain wielding Jounin. The Leaf shinobi quickly lashed out the chain to strike one of the clones in the chest, reducing it into a puddle.

The last two looked at each other, then charged in again. The shinobi wasted no time in dispelling the second clone, only to use his chain to wrap around the katana wield by the now obvious Kiri ninja. "Got your sword now, boy!" Giving the chain a tug, he tried to wrench the weapon from his hands, but instead Takeru went with the pull and sent after him in a chakra assisted lunge.

Reacting fast the man used the last length of chain to stop the blade within one of the links, drawing to a stalemate. "You were saying," Takeru countered back. Releasing his blade on a gambit, Takeru punched the man in the jaw and went to follow up in the Leaf's moment of weakness.

Striking with his sword arm this time, he was gravely mistaken, finding the chain now locking the limb in place. Eyes widening, the man used some chakra infused strength to crush his forearm and the boy yelled in agony, "Hurt's doesn't," he asked, twisting the crushed limb to add to his opponent's anguish, "I bet it does, I'm going to make you scream for your mother for kidnapping my kin!"

Another pain induced moan escaped from Takeru's mouth as he dropped to his knee, 'Crushing, huh,' he mentally asked himself through a pain ridden face, 'two can play at that!'

Flowing chakra into his left hand, he plowed it through the inside of the Jounin's knee, blowing it out and crumpling him into a heap. Momentarily free, Takeru scrambled to straddle the man's chest and with his good hand, grasped his throat and began to squeeze.

It was the Jounin's turn to panic, as Takeru began to strangle him to death. In a rash attempt to save his life, the Uchiha whipped his chain again and with some chakra to guide it, twirled it tightly around the masked shinobi's neck.

Takeru applied more pressure and more chakra as his vision began to fade, the man under him bucking every-which way to free himself while _still_ trying for the kill.

Eventually, the fighting stopped and Takeru drew in a deep gulf of breath as the chain fell limp around his shoulder's. He even took off his mask for easier in-take of air, revealing his face for the first time. His hazel eye's were a little red from lack of oxygen, and his feature were pale. But that was normal to him, he could stand in the sun all day and remain as white as a page. A hoarse chuckle escaped him, ''White' doesn't seem that bad anymore. . .kinda makes sense actually.'

With some measure of difficulty, Takeru took to his feet. The bangs of his light green hair matted to his face in sweat, he hadn't taken that mask of since the forest. Painstakingly, Takeru lifted his crushed arm, unwrapping the chain to check over the damage, pulling the sleeve of his cloak off. The skin all around was a gnarly mix of blue and purple, he wouldn't be using it often for the duration of the mission.

Shrugging off his cloak, underneath he was wearing a black kimono top with white lining, and a lighter toned pair of trousers. Underneath the kimono was a formfitting turtle neck the same shade as his pants, and black shinobi sandals.

Reaching into a pouch hidden beneath the kimono, Takeru pulled out bandages and fashion a sling. Finished, he heard an explosion ring out from the last place he'd seen his Hozuki ally, 'Just hang on a little longer." he took off, never bothering to retrieve his mask.

**('Green')**

'I'm not sure I can hold out much longer,' her cloak was gone, the right sleeve to her shirt was in shreds, not too mention a few other rips and tears. Her face was marked up, and she was panting hard. Spitting blood from her mouth, she wiped her lips with her only remaining sleeve. She looked like she had gone through the ringer once or twice, then a third for shits and giggles.

At least it wasn't totally one-sided. Her opponent looked just as bad off as she did. Torn clothes, his flak jacket had a few new punctures, and he was bleeding from his ears. She had managed a small bubble explosion to go off near his head, and now his equilibrium wasn't what it used to be. Evened the field when it came to taijutsu.

But her chakra wasn't what it was either, and she was limited on her jutsu usage, otherwise she was completely drained.

She took off into a run, running in a large circle to his left, and he threw five shuriken each impacting just a second behind her. Finally close enough, she launched into a flying spin kick, which was blocked by the crossing of the man's forearms.

Suddenly a couple thousand volts traveled though her system, causing her to spasm to the ground. In confusion, she looked to the Uchiha who had yet to move from his blocking position, though she saw the sparks warping around his arms, "I just recalled something," he let his arms fall to the sides, head held low, "The way you look, what Ikuma-sama had mentioned before, not to mention the. . .uncanny liquidation." Finally look at her, it was as if the man had just now seen the key to his victory, "You're from the Hozuki clan."

As those words dripped from his mouth his chakra spiked and the volts flying about his arms increased in intensity. 'So this schmuck can use _Raiton_? Fucking fantastic.'

She was a little peeved though, 'So, he can make the connection, but Takeru-baka can't?'

The cascading electricity slithered to his legs as he set himself like on would just before a running match.

The ground cratered in his new found speed, and it was sheer intuition alone that saved her life, ducking the attacker's arm for it to drive through the wall behind her.

Creating more distance, the woman climb up what she hoped was a full water tower. And when she walked over it's surface, it certainly wasn't hollow. 'This is gonna take some juice,' she thought worriedly, but her target had yet to free himself, after the required hand seals, she went for what most likely was to be her last shot, "_Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Water Dragon Projectile)!_"

Creaking sounded from the metal she stood on, until from the side of the tower a tendril of water busted through in the form of a dragon with glowing yellow eyes, with the limits of her chakra close, she split the one into another, 'Dammit, I was hoping for three,' but her chakra was running on empty. The Uchiha redoubled his efforts to free himself, struggling harder.

And so she sent the twin dragons to smash into the ninja in a cloud of smoke. When it cleared, all that was left of his presence was his severed left arm still lodged into the structure, and with that, Miss Hozuki sighed in sweet relief. Her legs felt like soggy noodles and her body ached something awful. . .but she'd make it.

"Don't be too sure of yourself," intense pain exploded from her abdomen. Blood flowing freely from her mouth in a coughing fit, till her eyes spotted the second appendage of the man she thought dead sticking through her, bloody and pulsing in electricity.

He pulled it for her body in a slow squelch, and she fell to her knee's.

Circling to her front, the man walked into her view and she couldn't believe her eyes. He wasn't dead, when he was supposed to be. Looking to the stump of an arm, she saw that he had cauterized it to staunch the blood.

'Isn't a _Jounin _for nothing,' the man stood before her, 'I. . . can't let it end like this,' with that thought in mind, she forced her legs past their limits to stand so that she could wrap the man in a hug. He shoved her off with enough force to knock her off the water tower for a twenty foot fall back onto the roof tops they had battled on.

The Leaf nin quickly heard the sound of something burning down, and realized what it was. As fast as he could with one arm, he took off his flak jacket and tossed it away from him, five feet away, the vest exploded and the man was toppled head over heels by the shock wave.

It took him a moment to get his bearings right, but he pushed himself up to his knee's looking at the woman hatefully, "You bitch," barely gaining his footing, he walked over to stand above her and seeing into her eyes he could see she was barely conscious, "I'm going to make it painful now."

He lifted his leg and placed the sole of his sandal on her throat, and little by little put more pressure into his step, intending to crush the last wisps of life from her body.

That was until Takeru appeared ahead of him, sword held out in his left hand. The Uchiha never moved, not until blood seeped from his neck and his head fell from his shoulder's, hid body following suite not long after.

Sliding on his knees over to the downed woman, he knew immediately she was done for, there was nothing he had that could fix that wound, and even if it was possible, he didn't think she had the time or energy left to stave of her demise.

Beside the combat medic, he picked up her head and rested it in his lap, now the two seeing each other's faces for the first time. Once again, something was there. It was her face too, not just her voice.

Her face twitched, as she tried to find the strength to speak, but the words just weren't there. Not loud enough for him to hear, but he lowered himself to her mouth to do the best he could for her.

"Remember that lesson?" she whispered to him, and to his silent nod she continued, "We're all the same," Takeru didn't know where she was going with that, yet listened on, "We're all the same trying for the same things, to accomplish our dreams. But instead, we're all caught up in this fucked up system," her next words though, he'd never forget.

"That's why. . .I never forgot where I came from. How I started; as a little girl in the academy with hopes and dreams. Because it's the only other thing we share beyond our end. . . Is our beginning. . . We're all the same."

Takeru could no longer fell the softness of breath against his skin, and pulling his head back, the spark in her purple eyes dulled by her passing. But looking in her hand, she held a photo. It was of three young children; two boys who were younger and a girl that he could recognize has her. On the back, there was a note and a heading. The note was actually for him, lightly burned into the back with chakra, but the heading was much older.

_**Cousins Suigetsu and Mangetsu Hozuki**_

_-Just wanted you to know my name, only seemed fair, just in-case you still didn't recognize me._

_Wished for more time, all that jazz._

_Just make it out alive. . .Takeru_

_-Konatsu Hozuki_

Looking at the picture again, he didn't understand. She knew him before this mission? But from where?

Had they had mission's together? They couldn't have. . . right? If that was true then what was that feeling in his gut.

When it finally hit him, it was like being slammed with a ton of bricks, then again for good measure.

The Name. The Clan. The _Familiarity!_

Looking at the recently deceased put a weight to his guilt.

They were friends, once. In the same graduating class.

**(Kiroo '0')**

Seeing Ena disappear behind a taller building, the man smiled to himself then quickly stared daggers at his opponent, "Well, there goes the first of my two advantages. . .," with Ikuma's child out of the way, he had no restrictions to adhere himself too.

Ikuma was going to comment, but his Sharingan had picked up on something that he had spotted before.

His face turned sadistic, "You're Kiroo Tatsuya aren't you." it was more a statement than a question, he already knew the answer. He'd remember that chakra anywhere, but with his baby so close within reach he hadn't put it together.

Now, though?

Kiroo's hand took hold of his mask and removed it from his face, shaking off his cloak in the same instance, "And there goes my second." Underneath the cloak and mask laid a man with tan angular features, short spiky brown hair, and gun metal gray eyes that kept trained on the scar he'd left.

His outfit consisted of a brown open leather jacket, mesh undershirt, black cargo pants tapped at the ankles and brown shinobi sandals. Bandages wrapped around his right hand going all the way up his arm.

The sight of his long time enemy brought about an anger inside of Ikuma, that even with his famed stoicism of the Uchiha, Ikuma was visible trembling from restraining the string of vulgar slurs he wanted to unleash upon the man. Screwing his eyes shut for a brief moment, he calmed his temper then looked at the object of his rage, "If you let me pass," he started, "I'll kill the bitch, and I promise that when I come back. . . I'll only parade your terror frozen head through Konoha a little bit."

Kiroo looked as if he had to spit, and upon doing so a small plume of smoke left his parted lips.

The slight wasn't lost on the Uchiha, "Fine," sprinting for his rival the raven haired man chanced a swipe at the Kiri squad leader, and Kiroo parried it away on the flat of the blade. Tossing a timely jab, he missed in his counter and the Uchiha was after him again.

Left over-hand swipe. Snap kick into a spinning thrust. Three slashes aimed for the Tatsuya's middle.

Nothing connected and the roles reversed.

Drawing a curved, elongated kunai the leather-clad shinobi tried rigorously to cut into Uchiha flesh, but was denied at every turn. Suddenly, the Uchiha's Sharingan eyes flashed and both men immediately back-flipped away from each other into a crouch, sliding across the ground and chests puffed out.

_'__Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu (Great Dragon Fire)!,__' _Soaring from their mouths came a blast of fire shaped as that of a dragon's head, becoming one in the center as a massive blaze.

"Dammit, he copied me!" But Kiroo had no time to worry about that, because the expanse of fire blocked his view, but even over the roaring inferno he heard the next attack clear as day.

"_Fuuton: Diatoppa (Great Breakthrough)!_" without provocation, the inferno took the shape of a funnel as it combined with the flames to burn him away. Kiroo didn't move, embracing the tunnel of death wholeheartedly. As he stood in what seemed like the pits of Hell, he was unscathed.

Those flames couldn't hurt him, they succeeded only in searing his clothes, though his jacket remained untouched.

Didn't seem like a bad time for lunch, the man readying himself for what looked to be a deep inhalation, but ceased in doing so.

Instead, he listened.

Separating the noises, he realized his folly. This was meant as a diversion! So he ran in the direction of Ena, ripping himself from the flames to catch Ikuma before he caught her.

Had to admit though that Ikuma certainly lived up to his hype.

**(Takeru 'White')**

Popping a soldier pill, Takeru speed through the tree's outside the capital making for the coast. He knew Ena was the only person in front of him, because there were no signs of battle the entire trip.

Huyu and now Konatsu were dead, and he felt partially responsible. First it was his lapse in professionalism when he half-assed those traps, then he was too late to save Hozuki.

To all shinobi, Time is of the utmost importance. It was all about timing, and he couldn't cut it in time to save her.

The thought made him furious, applying more chakra than needed in his step and crushing the branch he'd planted his foot on, but it hadn't impeded his progress.

What did however, was the sudden shadow that passed over head in the afternoon sun. Looking up, the man saw a hawk circling above, recognizing it right off.

'Messenger hawk,' he thought, a bit of a rise to his spirits, extending his good arm for the creature to gracefully land, talons clasped firmly around the arm. With a bit of effort, he had managed to get the letter from the bird's leg. Opening it up, his eyes traveled over the paper,

_Kiroo Tatsuya, have you lost your mind? Just what do you think you're doing, taking an ANBU squad out into the field without authorization!? You have a lot of explaining to do!_

_In-case you've forgotten, we're at war, and your little escapade has cost not only resources, but possibly valuable assets! Those men you took are _OUR _assets, and they are to be used as the Mizukage, or by us -the War Council- see fit._

_You had better hope that whatever this blunder of yours is, that you either get your squad returned in mint condition or that you've acquired an object or Intel to pay of equal significance._

_If neither condition are met, you're not to return at all._

_For if you do, not only is your career as a Jounin level ANBU Captain over._

_But your life as well._

_And pray to Kami we don't hold this out on your family._

_Kirigakure War Council_

Takeru couldn't believe his eyes. He had been right that night, sitting across from Green, her battered form in his mind's eye again. But this mission wasn't even official, his superiors had no idea how fucked up things were, and now Takeru felt a burning in his gut.

It started out just as an ember, but as he slowly turned in the direction of town again, searching out for the battle he knew had to have been playing out, he felt it.

His 'Captain's' Chakra. The council was right, 'Mr. Zero has some answering to do. . .," but it wasn't going to be them. Oh no, the council wasn't going to get that privilege.

The swordsman's path now on a new course, he sprinted for the battle following the spikes of chakra like a beacon.

**(Kiroo Tatsuya '0')**

Trying to stop someone who didn't want to be was much harder than it looked, especially at the speeds they had been coasting through the streets, clashing briefly here and there, as he tried to cut off the Uchiha at every angle.

But as previously stated. Easier said than done.

See, they both were virtually on the same level, but it was the mentality that was different.

The Uchiha was fighting tooth and nail to reclaim his daughter. His flesh and blood from what anyone would imagine as a horrid life of breeding.

Who could blame him? But that wouldn't happen, if _she_ was right.

Kiroo on the other hand was fighting for his friend's life, a false mission, and. . .possibly something else. The last part was just a whimsical fantasy, and he felt foolish to believe. To let his desire, his need for it to be true, get out of hand.

It'd cost him one friend already.

In his mind, with all things considered, the ghost from his past had more conviction.

Running through the dead center of the streets, the towns people dove and scrambled to avoid the battling duo, well aware of the possibilities of getting caught in the crossfire.

Parallel to one another, Kiroo pooled wire and tried to noose up one of the scarred man's limbs. Ikuma just spun out of range, then noticed the second wire to side step as well.

Choosing an alley way as his best chance to shake him, Ikuma took to it. 'I need to catch her,' he thought of the younger woman, 'Red' was her designation, 'before it's too late.'

He wouldn't leave his daughter to become a baby machine to these monster's. Letting his sight drift behind him, Kiroo was winding up for a throw, and sure enough.

Five kunai.

A door to Ikuma's right presented itself, and the hinges placed perfectly. As he passed it, he grabbed the handle and with his speed and strength, broke the door from it's bolt to intercept the flung weapons as it swung open freely.

Kiroo vaulted the obstacle, but Ikuma was nowhere to be seen, "Dammit," he said, taking to the upper rooftops for a better view.

His gun metal eye's searched frantically, and there were no signs of Ikuma. . . his ghost was gone.

"Dammit!" There was only one direction left to go.


	4. The Phoenix Sleeps

_**Prologue: Chapter 4: The Phoenix Sleeps**_

'Well shit,' this thought ran through White's mind, ducking the blade of a furious Ikuma. He just ran into this guy on his way back, which wasn't too reassuring for him cause that meant one of two things, which begged the question. . .

After the man vented out some anger, of course. That'd probably be smart.

"Where? Where do you keep coming from," the Uchiha emphasized his anger with more missed strikes, "You're all like rats!" It seemed though that the strikes grew closer as his temper grew.

Not smart, anger bad.

"Well, fuck you too, you raggedy motherfucker," he flipped the man off with his crushed hand. He was facing the Uchiha with his opposing shoulder, so that his other led with his katana. 'This guy isn't some push over, that's for damn sure.' Even without the man trying to glare him to death without an active sharingan. 'I'm not a hundred percent. . not even fifty and he knows that. Probably thinks he doesn't need that Doujutsu of his.'

That was good, because now his chances went from about 'Impossible', to 'Snowball's chance in Hell.'

Optimism. 'Come on Takeru, you gotta believe in yourself!' he tried to psyche himself up, 'You're not going home KIA, fuck that. Fuck this mission, Fuck the Captain, and more importantly. . .,'

In speed the Uchiha wasn't aware of, Takeru was behind him, planning to sever his sword arm. In his haste to dodge, Ikuma never noticed the twitch in the attacker's blade motion.

"Fuck you."

The Uchiha gave the kid a once over. Young, inexperienced in his and that bastard Kiroo's line of work, and in his way, "Pretty fast kid," the compliment caught Takeru flat-footed, "shame I'm going to have to kill you. Had some potential there."

"Why so sure of yourself?" asking couldn't hurt, right? Being on the safe side, his raised his blade in preparation to block or parry, but his eyes widened when Ikuma's voice ghosted into his ear.

"Quicker draw," Takeru didn't think, he just dropped, thinking would've gotten him killed. Turning his sword over Ikuma was going to sheathe his sword into the nice patch of ground. . .conveniently the patch under Takeru. Whirling his body into motion, he fanned out his legs to strike him, trip him up, anything to prevent the downwards thrust.

He wasn't as lucky, Ikuma hopped over the desperate attempt to stall his death, but now in the air still prepped with his opponent right where he left him, he was glad to let gravity do the rest.

Time stopped for Takeru, as if his mind was processing anything and everything at once. The Uchiha's descent was deathly slow, and his body wasn't listening to his commands. What seemed an eternity, was really two seconds, but he thanked every god he could think of when in that lapse of time manipulation he heard a body crash against his assailant before he saw anything.

Yet what he saw was a solid blur throw down the hardest body check he'd ever seen. It was bone jarring just to watch, he couldn't imagine having actually endured it. Sitting up slowly just enough to brace himself on his good elbow, he saw the fight take off without him deeper into the country, though he was glad to see the Uchiha had dropped his sword.

Takeru hadn't forgot about that wire.

A presence was behind him, and Takeru suddenly feared the worst, "Way too rigid boy, what happened to those gonads when you were fighting?"

Looking back to the man in surprise, then to where he swore he saw the Tatsuya and Uchiha go off in, he then deadpanned a look at Kiroo. "You're a bushin aren't you?"

Kiroo without his mask was actually more of a surprise to see, the man looked young, almost his age with the sheepish look he gave, "Yeah, I've got you orders." he said, but was therein cut off before he could begin.

"To hell with you and your fake mission," the Kiroo clone stuttered, trying to think where he'd been found out by the boy. He wasn't supposed to. "You got everyone killed for what!? A damn promotion or something? Are ya trying to lose us this war?" he yelled up at the man.

There it was, that sheepish look again. But it had a different effect this time, giving off an aura of weary wisdom that was far beyond his pay grade, "You were the only one, Kid."

Takeru squinted at the bushin, "Wha-?"

"Everyone on the team knew," he interrupted, "except you." It was true. This had been thoroughly discussed back home, with everyone. Well, everyone but Takeru.

"Wh- why? You mean they all chose to go rogue? I don't believe you, ya crazy bastard!" His tone was defiant, Kiroo liked defiant. He'd need that in the coming years, it was the reason he was chosen for this mission. The boy naturally questioned his superiours, never taking what they said at face value.

"Truth is boy, I was never planning on making it back alive. Huyu's death was,"

"Konatsu. . ."

It was the Captain's turn to halt his speech, with saddening eyes he asked the obvious question, "So she's,"

"Dead." The way he said it, still defiant, guilt ridden for the loss of the kunoichi, and yet another trait.

Loyalty. 'Perfect,' he thought, 'That's why I picked you for the mission. You learned everything you'll need.'

Takeru was unaware to the monologue, thus his captain played it off, "I see. Another reason why I'm staying."

"So you're a coward? Won't go face your demons?"

"That's not what I said."

"Well, so much for 'The Phoenix of Kiri', some big shot you are. . ," his rant continued, and Takeru finally had enough.

"Shut your mouth!" it wasn't that he was complying with the order from, in his mind, a traitor captain. It was just the sheer volume of power expressed in his tone. And so, Takeru watched with wide eyes, "I'm not going back, because this is were I die."

"Why does everyone have to die!?"

"I'm sorry, this wasn't how it was supposed to go down. I was the only one supposed to die on this Op! You, and Ena and Huyu, the Hozuki girl Konatsu; you were all supposed to live! But this is the ninja world and it doesn't give a rat's ass about our plans, cause they _NEVER_ work. Not for long, not the whole thing. There is only _ONE_ plan that matters."

"Yours, you arrogant son of a bitch?"

The Captain stopped arguing, it was pointless, but there were things he needed to say. "It isn't my plan, and you wouldn't believe me. Hell, I don't know if I believe it, but...but what you need to believe is that I told you, there was a part in this for you."

"So where do I fall into this plan, O' fearless leader," the words were saturated in sarcasm. How could this man expect him to believe a damn word he was spewing?

"To be honest, it'll be a number of years."

"Oh, real helpful." And apparantly he wasn't getting a straight answer and had to take a leap for the man too.

The captain's smiled waned, and his head snapped in a direction that Takeru assumed the fight to be. "I don't have much time left, but trust me. You'll know it when you see it. That's why you came on this mission. So, I could place you in key position." Looking again at the 'fight', the bushin tossed a leather jacket onto Takeru's lap, the _real _jacket, "Give that to my wife, she'll understand."

Looking to the jacket and then to the bushin, "So you're going to just throw your life away."

"I don't see it that way. Destiny has _one _plan. This is where my road ends, and yours begins. If you truly want to make something of this mission turned cluster fuck, follow it. Get to the boat, an take Ena and the girl to Kiri." The bushin waited no longer, and with its piece said it disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

'I take back what I said bout the Captain,' sitting the rest of the way, 'Still a crazy bastard though, but," looking to the jacket, he tightened his grip on with conviction, 'I'll play along.'

After an agonizing minute of trying to stand on wobbly legs with only one good arm, Takeru finally stood to his feet to head to the harbor.

And off in this distance, he witnessed what could only be described as a miniature sun bulging, before a shock wave knocked him to his back again.

"Son of a bitch!" he cursed to whatever god cared to listen.

**(Meanwhile: Kiroo vs. Ikuma)**

Ikuma was thrown in the path of a thick tree, smashing into the bark hard enough to crack the tree nearly in half and fell to the ground against the base. Shaking the stars from his gaze, his eyes widened to the sight of shuriken spinning at him.

Rolling out of the way, he stood back to his feet, his head on a swivel trying to locate Kiroo.

His arm snapped to his left, a kunai flying from his grasp as his target came soaring from the canopy.

Kiroo adjusted himself in mid-air to dodge, and puffed his chest out again. From his gaping maw shot a searing torrent of flames.

Ikuma jumped backwards to avoid the jutsu and lined his legs up with a tree, using it as a spring board to bullet himself after the Tatsuya. Upon landing, the brown haired man prepped his body to throw Ikuma over himself for a slam.

The man's Sharingan brought him up to speed and spun his body mid flight, making it harder for Kiroo to grab ahold.

Passing over him, Ikuma blocked his adversary's attempt to get a lock on him, in the meantime using his cut wire to wrap around Kiroo's wrist.

Tatsuya felt the metal tightening around his wrist threatening to cut into his flesh and chose to tumble with the man. The two fell in a heap, Ikuma finding purchase and burying his foot into Kiroo's stomach.

Air was violent forced out of Kiroo, his body curling around the blow. So, Kiroo grabbed Ikuma's ankle with one hand and with the other pushed on the inside of his knee to force the Uchiha of and into a joint lock.

It wasn't the best position and the scarred Jounin kicked Kiroo in the face to free himself. Upon doing so, the two separated and took a moment for a breather.

"We need to stop meeting like this," Kiroo breathed out, stalling for time.

Ikuma wasn't one for small talk at the moment, but a pause for air was worth it, so he growled back, "So hold still and let me kill you!" That young shinobi cut his wire without him noticing. He knew now he wasn't the original target. He was cursing the boy now, he should've just killed him. To win this he'd need every advantage he could draw upon. Not having his sword took away some of his options.

Kiroo started to walk to his right, Ikuma left.

A minute passed, and the two lunged again to meet in the middle. Kiroo threw a punch and Ikuma parried it upwards, using his other hand to strike the Tatsuya's throat.

Instead of having his larnyx crushed, the brunnette leaned back out of reach, simultaneously kicking his leg out to land and knock Ikuma off balance.

Rolling with it, Ikuma back-flipped and tossed two kunai with both hands and backed out of the clearing.

After blocking the projectiles the Tatsuya clansmen rushed after the Doujutsu weilder.

Shortly after re-entering the forest, Kiroo's foot tripped a wire, and kunai came flying in from multiple angles. Quickly drawing two, he blocked what he could, though one managed to get through and cut down his thigh dropping him to one knee.

At this moment, Ikuma burst- scratch that, clones of Ikuma burst from the surrounding shrubbery ready to end life.

Pulling chakra back into his gullet, Kiroo became a virtual flamethrower, tossing napalm around in a circle to keep the clones a bay.

Several pops sounded as the clones were dispelled in the inferno. Closing his eyes, he searched out for Ikuma's chakra, only to feel it blanketing the area. 'So, you're gonna hide, huh,' he thought, opening his eyes. Probably to set more traps.

The man was trying to set the field to his advantage. That couldn't be allowed. His hands rapidly flowed through seals stopping on Tatsu, "_Kaiton: Kasai Furengi no Jutsu( Fire Frenzy)._"

His ring of flames seemed to rage hotter than previously, and holding his arms out, he sent a wave of chakra. The newly fueled flames quickly spread like wildfire, everything green and alive began to blacken and die, turn to ash, clearing out the possiblity of traps.

Letting the flames do as the wish, Kiroo calmly followed, awaiting for his indirect destruction to reveal the dead man from his past.

Darting away from his left, Kiroo caught sight of a shadowed figure trying to flee the scene.

Taking control of his flames again, as an extension of his will they formed as a singular entity and careened for Ikuma's back.

The man dodged right, left, up into the trees. Spinning, twirling, and ducking every which way to buy time, but these flames were like hounds nipping at his heels.

In his haste, Ikuma stumbled and thought the worst, losing his momentum. 'I cant outrun it, I'm just delaying the inevitable.' The black haired shinobi chose that moment to turn and face his hell face on, 'Let's see who's rage burns hotter...'

Kiroo stopped chasing once he saw the man stop ahead of his jutsu and turn to meet it head on, "What plan is going through you're head?" he grumbled to himself, watching closely to see what played out. Eventually, the man and his flames collided. In the sea of raging red, a speck of black poked through until the entirety of his jutsu was forced to split in two to make way for black flames! From its center Ikuma sprung out like a missile intent on destruction with kunai drawn, "Black flames!?" Kiroo gasped out, having never seen such a thing!

Ikuma barreled into the man, digging a kunai into Kiroo's shoulder and leg. Kiroo reared his head back and bloodied the ninja nose. Ikuma accepted the blow, having delivered the worst of the damage in comparison.

Kiroo stumbled backwards, grunting as he pulled the kunai from his body. Blood dripped freely from his wounds, and now he was slowed.

Feeling in control now, Ikuma took this time to laugh at the wounded man, "Not what you expected huh?" he pointed to his eyes, Kiroo noticing for the first time, the weird pattern that resided within them, "How do you like my trump card?"

Straightening himself out, Kiroo looked none to pleased with the turn of events. "So what, you got a new toy."

"A new toy you say," he started, "I just proved once and for all that Uchiha fire outmatches your Tatsuya!" the man laughed again, "I've been waiting to try this on you, ever since my first defeat. Things won't play out the same way." To prove his point, the Uchiha disappeared in a blur of speed, and Kiroo whipped his head around to find him.

A kick connected against his ribs, punting him across the forest floor. Kiroo had time to cough blood up onto the ground, before he was again sent tumble across the ground to hit his back against a tree.

Coughing more, the captain felt a hand grab him by the throat to left him up pinned against bark. The man tried to pry the hand from his airway and got a fist to smack his head in response.

Second attempt, similar result. Kiroo's head hung limply, still hanging off the ground. Ikuma felt it necessary to rub it in, "You and I, Phoenix...are no longer on the same level."

The Ghost cocked back his arm to finally end the man's life, when steam started to rise off the man's skin. Infact, his grasp are the Tatsuya's neck began to burn.

Confusion covered his face, then pain as the burning spiked in intensity, allowing the beaten man to slump to the ground as he released his grip.

His body got a steady glow, that shot outwards to blast Ikuma backwards away from the downed man. Blinding light encompased the area, until it shot up in a beam of magnificent light.

Ikuma's eyes were wide a hand up to make it more bearable to see, as within the light, he could see this. . ._man_ that he knew to be Kiroo stand inside the pillar of light.

Once the light died down, Ikuma could only stare. His Mangekyo Sharingan eyes mesmerized by the display before he scowled.

Sadistic laughter followed, however, enough for him to fold him over, "Let it be know," he said through his laughter, "That you live up to your epithet."

As Ikuma's laughter howl into the sky, Kiroo looked to his hands dumbfounded. This power he felt coursing threw him...it was immense. Grand even.

It was like he was a new person, he didn't understand-

"_You Phoenix, have a role that must be perfect. . .", _he heard in his head. Remembering the meeting that had started his mad quest. The feminine voice continued, "_During this mission you will meet your end with a man from your past. And the joining of your blood shall seal the fate of your clan."_

"_What? You would have me-," _he had asked, before being cut off. The figure's voice powerful and yet delicate to the ear, came again.

"_Yes, do this and your clan _may _live on. Including that of the Uchiha."_

"_But to save them? They've been our unoffical rivals since-"_

"_Now is not the time for petty rivalries, my boy," _Kiroo felt a little embarrassed hearing himself addressed in such a way. "_This tale. . .is unique Phoenix. One cannot live without the other. Their success relies on each other. Even if you succeed, it may be rooted to fail. One pair to destroy, another to protect."_

"_But, all you've done is leave me with more questions! I need answers."_

A lighthearted chuckle came from the woman, "_That I cannot provide, but what I can. . .is a strength, to see you through your toughest trial."_

And just like that, the mental replay was over. This must've been what she meant, so making a clone, Kiroo took in his new appearance.

There were some patches of scales about his body, and his gun-metal gray eyes were now a golden yellow with black slits for iris'. Trailing down from both of his eyes was a singular black mark that continued to just about his jaw line.

Dispelling his clone, the new Kiroo leveled his golden orbs on the laughing Ikuma, "I'll tell you one thing Ikuma," he recounted, " you were right about this not playing out the same."

The crazy Uchiha finally halted his insane chortling to regard the man, witnessing as Kiroo stuck his finger in the gash in his shoulder, coating the digits in his life essence.

"Is that so?" he blinked, and recoiled back upon finding themselves face to face. Kiroo wiped his hand across the Uchiha face, smearing his blood to mix with that of the man across from him. Quickly there after, both men stumbled back, falling to their knees in pain. It was if they're very blood was on fire. Both men brought to writhing heaps on the ground. "What did you do!? Tatsuya? What the fuck did you do to me!?" he yelled out, his voice strained with blinding pain.

Kiroo didn't know, he couldn't comprehend what was going on! Along with the aggression burning through his blood, his head was pounding! It was deafening...

And soon, there was a small piece of clarity. Small at first, but growing stronger. And with each passing moment, more clearness was granted.

And images as well, a sequence of hand signs. Playing again and again and again in the same order.

It was almost beyond his will, but he tried to pick himself up. Instead, he settled for just making it to his knees, all while ignoring the screaming Uchiha calling for his death. Claiming he was a dead man walking. Vulgar slurs and ranting.

'Sorry Ikuma, but I guess you can't fight destiny.' Finally stable, Kiroo made the first hand seal, Tiger. He countinued to do so, following the series. With each one, the pain ebbed away and the Uchiha cries for his death louder.

He formed the final seal, Dragon. The ground shook something awful and Ikuma was reaching out to him.

The Uchiha watched as Kiroo's hands released the seal opening up to reveal a sphere as glorious as the sun itself. Its expansion was evident, until it consumed them both.

**(Meanwhile: Ena 'Red')**

Just ahead of her was a small harbor town. So, her own personal hell would soon be over. The people were out, it was just about two in the afternoon, running their daily errands without a care in the world. They hadn't even noticed her approach yet, as she walked down the middle of the dirt path leading into the tiny port town. A slight drag in her step.

Looking at the baby in her arms, she couldn't help but sigh behind her blood stained mask. Only a few Uchiha managed to keep chase with her, and she was nearly spent. They both made it out safely though, she acknowledged grateful, cooing to the small child. She didn't know how Green did it, fight and protect the child at the same time with such fluid movements. She was exhausted.

She'd ask her when she came back.

The sound of toppling trees sounded clearly from behind her near the valley she had passed in her excursion from the capital. Looking back to the village, she noticed none of them had been alerted to it yet. 'Good,' she could relax a bit. If they hadn't heard it, then the battle was far further out than she felt safe enough to expose the baby girl.

Not that she'd engage in any needless confrontation now, with her chakra stores so low. This week had been Hell, despite the Heaven it had once started out to be.

But that miracle, like all others, vanished quick in the shadows, swallowed whole and regurgitated back out to mock those left to witness its defilement.

The kunoichi tossed her bloodied mask off to the side of the road, were it most likely wouldn't be found till later. She didn't want to look like a killer to anyone potentially willing to rent out their boat. That was the last hurdle of the mission, the home stretch when they made it out to sea.

She could smell the coast miles after leaving town. It was what kind of spurred her on, in her small moments of doubt. After her battles with the Uchiha in the valley.

A fisherman hefting a crate over his shoulder smiled and bid her fair day, some of the local children ran around her, laughing and giggling, and a woman fawned over the sweet child in her arms, claiming she'd grow up to be 'quite the eye catcher.'

Despite her scarred appearance, no one seemed to care. 'I guess they chalked me up as a refugee,' she smiled at that. Maybe that'd help her in securing a ride back into Mist. She didn't feel like leaving though, this place that had been untouched to war and death. Everyone had smiles on their faces and care in their hearts. 'Maybe I'll come back here. . .retire."

Finally standing on the docks, her one green eye caught that of the harbor-master's shack, a dainty little construct of wood with a window for the man to lean through. He was bulk, muscular, receding hairline, and a youthful tan despite the many wrinkles. No doubt he worked the harbor his whole life.

Stepping up to the man, she immediately got to business, "I need a boat to take me to Mizu no Kuni."

The man regarded her with experienced eyes, and before he could speak, a crack of thunder rose again from the valley.

And the way the woman didn't flinch, the way everyone one else had, this man knew and she could see it in his eyes.

"One boat to the homeland," he mumbled to himself exiting the shack. He motioned for her to follow, and was about to when a glint of light caught her eye from within the shake. How, she didn't know, but she turned and that when she saw it. On the wall, was a Kiri headband, the cloth and rusted plate as old as the harbormaster seemed to be. Her distraction though, brought the elder's ire, "There's nothing to see of an old man's relic of glory and trifles," he pointed out towards the valley, and the rest of the towns folk were till looking out there in bewilderment, "And whoever's ass is out there buying you time Missy, ain't goin to preciate it much if ya still hanging round her with out your get away."

She was going to beg for a little time, just in-case they made it back. His hand stopped her.

"I'll give it twenty minutes. If they ain't back, then they're dead, and whoever killed 'em will be after ya next. We will be gone for then."

Suddenly emerging from the valley was a giant bulging inferno! Off about ten miles into the valley, and sure enough a small dusting passed through the village, the shock wave no doubt.

But she, the Harbormaster, and all the villagers were mesmerized, "Good gods what is that?" some random man yelled from in the port town. Looking down, even the baby was taken with the outstanding visual display. The intense mixing of red, orange and yellow seemed to glow from her eyes, like a being tapped with raw potential exuding from her obsidian globs.

Ena herself had no idea, but whatever it was had to of been immensely powerful, it looked like the surface of the sun for Kami's sake!

"That battle's over, sweetheart," turning to the aged shinobi for clarification, he continued without fail, "I know of that jutsu, and there's only one clan that can pull it off. Whoever cast it, and whoever he was fighting are dead. A draw."

"Just, what kind of technique was that," she asked, baffled. It was beautiful to see, deadly to cast, and outright dangerous to whoever faced it.

"It's an S-ranked Kinjutsu of the Tatsuya Clan. Called _Dragon Solar Rebirthing_. A suicidal jutsu meant for only one thing. Destruction."

"How do you know this, if it's an S-ranked Kinjutsu from a clan you're not from," she question, almost dying to know. She needed to know, it if truly was the end of Kiroo.

"Because this is the third time it has ever been used, I saw the second one in the Second Shinobi World War, during the assault on Whirlpool. The first, I heard had been used by the first Clan Head of the Tatsuya, in defense of the 'Origin'."

The 'Origin'? Well if that in itself didn't sound mysterious enough, fucking cliff hangers and old people. She didn't take her eyes of him, and it kind of unnerved the retired shinobi.

"That's all I know, the 'Origin' is a legend passed down to only those worthy of it's knowledge," pointing to the ever present mini sun, "and that right there, is one hell of an indicator. I wouldn't doubt it if the man was one of the best in his generation, prolly prime candidate for next Clan Head."

From around the corner and into view of the docks, Takeru stumbled into sight of his fellow kunoichi. With help of the older man, he was set on a cot below the deck of the ship, "We have a lot to talk about." Ena nodded, there indeed was. And she was saddened to see Konatsu wasn't with him.

As the ship finally set sail for home, mission 'complete' for all intents and purposes, it was finally over.

And neither noticed the glow that formed just below the baby girl's naval, forming into a set of seals that reached hip to hip tracing the upper line of her pelvic region. The glow ebbed, and with it the seals too vanished, only to come back once the time was necessary.

**So that marks the first arc of my story, just a couple of prologue chapters to set the story up.**

**Truth of the matter is that the only important OC was Takeru. Everyone else was there for development, and to actually give a face to them instead of being nameless nobodies. . . which reminds me of how irritating it was to do it for the Uchiha goons.**

**On that topic, I'll probably be flamed for them being too weak. My only response to that is that most of those Uchiha were Chunin at best, besides a few. We all know, that it's been said that some can go without ever awakening their Sharingan. Also pointing out that during this time, there was huge war going on! So the only people they could really send out were left overs, who weren't needed on the front-lines. Face it, if they had any true use in battle, they woulda been out there instead of being slaughtered in these chapters. **

**Next chapter will showcase my ACTUAL cast of OC character's, though if you tried my first go at this story, you probably already know them. In that case, good job, you have secret insider knowledge!**

**Here's a cookie.**

**Review, otherwise I'll make sure to take longer to update. . . Or don't, for those of you that wish this story stomped into the dirt. Un-beta'd so anyone that would like to do that, shoot me a message.**

**Since I reached this point, I'm going to bed. I'm getting an hour of sleep. My lil sis is getting her wisdom teeth out, and I'm gonna enjoy harassing her. With video for prosperity, ya know, good elderly brother stuff. It's in the contract.**

**And with that Goodbye!**


End file.
